Duel of Fates
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: From the moment that Luke Skywalker finds out the truth, every choice that he makes he will be met by life changing consequences. Abandoned by those he loves, hunted by those that call themselves family, he is walking the very thin line between dark and light, it will only take one wrong choice. The darkness awaits... can he resist... will he want to...? COMPLETE! DARK LUKE!
1. Chapter 1- betrayal

**So I've finished my first 5 fanfics, I believe that it will be best this time if I work solely on this one story. That way I can put more time into it, which will improve the quality of this story in comparison to my other's. This chapter, although it is short, has taken a bit of time to produce, but that mainly may be due to the fact that I have been re-watching the Star Wars saga whilst trying to write this. Honestly it didn't work;**

 **Anyway have fun reading this chapter, remember that it is only the beginning...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Betrayal**

* * *

RUN...

That was all that he could do. Run. For what felt like forever he had been running, but in reality it had only been two months. Most would laugh, two months was indeed a long time, but up to the years that Luke Skywalker had been running from the Empire this short time was nothing, yet it passed as slowly as the years that he had spent with the rebellion.

Now however he was alone, he had no rebellion to go back to, not since they had turned their backs on him after he had revealed his parentage; they had thought him a spy, sent in by Vader himself, he could not blame them- he was after all the heir to the Empire. They had given him a choice, leave the rebellion or be treated as an Imperial spy. He had tried to argue, to plead his innocence, that he was not sent there by Vader, but no amount of reasoning would make them see sense.

In the end he was left no choice and regretfully left the rebellion. He had visited Master Yoda for the last time, but the Jedi had been unable to teach him much more and had sadly died, " _You must confront Vader."_ Yoda's words echoed through his mind, he was not ready to face his father, not yet, but on the other hand he could not keep running forever. _"There is... another... Sky... Sky...walker."_ The Jedi's parting words tugged at his emotions, he was going to tell her, but he had told the rebellion the truth first not wanting to drag her into his world of secrets, but with their reaction he could not tell her, he would not submit her to the life that he was now living. She could do more good in the rebellion than he ever could.

Rain battered down on the pavement he raced upon, somehow he had found himself on Corellia, tracing the ally ways of Coronet City. At the beginning of this galactic hunt he had hopped from plant to planet on the outer rim, but no planet had been safe for more than a few days till the Empire had torn down innocent villages in hunt for him, till they either captured him or learned that he had somehow managed to get off planet.

The bounty on him being brought in alive to the Sith lord had increased dramatically once they had found out that he had been outcast by the rebellion and was now going it alone. This had just made Luke's life twice as difficult, he could not trust a single smuggler to get him off plant in fear that they would had him over and reap the reward, he was always watching his back as bounty hunters always seemed to be lurking in the darkest of shadows, you could call it paranoia, but it was almost always true.

There always seemed to be someone watching him, he was certain of it. there had to be a reason that the Imperial fleet always found him. It turned out that his misfortune was down to the most famous bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He had had numerous close calls but thankful had gotten away with the minimum of a few scratches and bruises.

Heart racing, as the force screamed with danger. His senses flared, his eyes darting round his surroundings, taking in every little detail stopping dead at the smallest glance of white or a flicker of movement in the shadows. Reaching out with the force he tried to locate the source, but it was too wild to control, and he was too panicked. However, he could not just stand here, so he disappeared.

Using the very shadows that haunted him he retreated into the quietist parts of the city. He struck gold when he stumbled across an abandoned warehouse, paint pealed off the moulded walls, windows smashed, littering the ground with a thousand shards of glass. Parts of the walls were beginning to crumble away, small waterfalls dripped into the building by the large holes in the steel roof caused by rust. It would give him some shelter, but only for a short amount of time, he could not stay there forever. So not leaving the relative safety of the shadows he snuck silently into the run down building. Inside was worse than the outside, large stacks of wooden planks were scattered over the rotting floorboards, light flooded in through a hole in the upstairs floor, the fragments of wood were spread cross the floor, sharp shards of glass shimmered in the light as water dripped down through the open gap.

Luke found a spot where he was sheltered from the elements, he shivered as he slid down the wall, he wrapped his arms around himself, placing his hands under his armpits in a vain attempt to create some warmth. It was no use, his black shit and pants were drenched through with the rain water which he had gathered whilst racing through the streets, the water had began to seep through into his knee high boots, his socks had become damp, his feet cold and numb. Water dripped from his hair like small perfect diamonds. The ground around him soon became a ice cold puddle. Bringing his knees up he kept his arms where they were and rested his head in-between his knees.

His eyes were heavy, he hadn't slept in days, his stomach growled, gritting his teeth he buried the hunger. As much as he wanted to sleep he knew that he couldn't, the force still screamed at him, Danger, Danger!, it warned. His eyes got heavier and heavier till the effort to keep them open was simply too much, they flickered closed. Slowly he was dragged into the soft embrace of sleep.

* * *

A noise startled him out of the sweet slumber. Groggily he raised his head, eyes fluttering pen and close as he focused his eyes, a warm orange glow spilled in through the ceiling, it was dawn. His ear twitched, his sight suddenly drawn to his right, towards where the shadows lurked. The force was wild. The noise grew louder and louder, footsteps, they were clearly footsteps, and they were getting closer. His heart raced faster and faster, pumping adrenalin around his body. Something moved in the shadows.

He reached for his lightsaber, his panic grew, _where was it?_

"Looking for this?" Asked a voice, snapping Luke's head up.

"Fett." He stated flatly as he looked upon the bounty hunter, he noticed his blaster in the mans left hand, but the most prominent was the gun aimed at him in the left.

"You are a hard man to capture, Skywalker. I must congratulate you on that, it takes skill to evade capture with a bounty as big as yours."

"Thanks...?" Luke replied.

Boba Fett clipped the lightsaber to his belt before pulling out a pain of binders, a question came across Luke. "Why am I not already in cuffs?"

"You looked tired." Fett stated.

"Since when did you have a heart?" Luke chuckled.

"I just didn't fancy carrying you round the city. In addition the Executor isn't due to arrive in orbit for another half an hour. And since it is Vader who I'll be handing you over to, I figured that you might need all the sleep you can get," He reasoned, "think of it as a favour." He knelt down in front of Luke, he lowered the gun as he realised that even with the sleep Luke didn't have enough energy to fight, but yet he still had his hands wrapt away. He pride them out and snapped on one cuff. "Get up." He ordered.

Skywalker slowly gathered his feet beneath him, using the wall as support when he felt that they were going to buckle beneath him, once confident that they could do that he took a shaky step away from the wall. Fett pulled his arms behind him and fastened the second cuff in place.

Luke followed the bounty hunter through the city till he reached the Slave 1, Luke hesitated before going in, but a shove from behind made him comply. Once inside he was directed to the cargo hold, Fett indicated to a black octagon on the floor by the wall, "Sit." Luke sat down, his knees brought up. His hands were unbound before being brought above his head, he then felt them locking in place.

Boba Fett stepped back out of the black octagon before pushing a button, suddenly a force field shot up around Luke, "A force cage, just in case you get any ideas." Fett added as he made his way to the cockpit, leaving Luke with only the growling of his stomach and the humming of the force field for company. As he felt the ship take off he felt his tiredness return to him and he let his head fall against his chest.

* * *

Lord Vader made his way to hanger bay 3, when he had gotten a report from Boba Fett that he had located Luke Skywalker on Corellia he had entered hyperspace immediately. It had been several months since he had faced Luke on Bespin, since he had told him the truth, that he was his father. His son had chosen death over his destiny then, that was not an option now. Everything was in place, even if young Skywalker escaped he would have no where to return to, not after the Alliance had cast him out when he had told them the truth, he had to thank the rebellion really, for they had just handed him their most valuable weapon a silver platter.

As he entered the hanger bay, the Slave 1 was just setting down onto the polished floor, a few moments later the ramp lowed and the notorious bounty hunter was the first dow the ramp, the tired and worn figure of Luke Skywalker trailing behind. Vader met them at the bottom. He studied his son, he had been on the run for two months, and that time had not been kind on the boy. His hands were bond behind his back, his figure was slightly hunched, his gaze fixed to the floor to his left, he was tired, but his eyes still housed a small fire of defiance.

He turned to Fett, "You shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, my lord." Fett replied.

Vader returned his attention to his son, "Come." He ordered as he turned towards the exit, through the force he felt Luke hesitate before slowly trailing behind him.

* * *

They journeyed deeper and deeper into the belly of the Super- Star- Destroyer, with each turn and through each door, Luke could feel his freedom slowly slipping away, not that it mattered, the freedom that he wanted had already been torn from him months ago. Even if he was too escape the Sith now he would never be free, the chains of paranoia would always bind him with every step he took.

They enter what must of been the detention centre, Vader had a quick exchange with the guard at the main desk before proceeding on their way. They came to the door at the end of the corridor of cells, Vader entered a code and they passed. Beyond there was a another small corridor with a door opposed to the one that they had just entered by. Vader typed in the code for that door as well, and to glided open without even a whisper. He followed the Sith inside , inside the room was a dull grey, Luke raised his head and studied the room. It was bare and featureless, all surfaces were grey and flat, a familiar black octagon was present on the floor, he did not resist when his father unbound his hands and ordered him to sit. Still, he did not resist when his hands were brought above his head and re-bound.

Luke's head began to droop, even with the sleep that he had managed to gather in the warehouse and board the Slave 1 were not enough to compensate for the long stretched days that had sapped his energy. "You must rest..." Were the words that he heard as he once again drifted into sleep.

* * *

Vader watched his son sleep, he pushed the youth into a deeper sleep with the force. He would need it, he may be in relative safety with him now, but once they reached the Emperor, Vader would no longer be in control of what happens to his son. His only hope was that Luke would see sense before confrontation with Palpatine. He activated the force field before exiting the cell.

* * *

 _ **A day later- Rebel base- Dantooine**_

The mess hall was quite, they had just been engaged in a bloody battle with the Empire in deep space. Many had been lost, many more wounded. Han and Leia were sat alone on a table in the corner.

"We can not go on like this." Leia sighed, putting down her fork beside the full plate.

"What do you mean?" Han inquired, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"We lost a record amount of troops today, a long with a party of much needed supplies. I fear that it may be due to Luke's absence."

Han glanced around the room, the morbid atmosphere hung thick in the room and was almost sickly.

"I think your right." He admitted, "but what are we to do, nobody knows Luke's location, even if we were to find him I doubt that the board would allow him back. Not after- well.. you know.."

"It is not Luke's fault that Darth Vader is his father," The room seemed to fall into even deeper silence, if that was at all possible, as all ears were turned to a string of word, Luke-Vader-Father. Those three words were the most debated topic in the resistance _, was Darth Vader really Luke's father? Was Luke Skywalker an Imperial Spy? Was Luke a Sith, not a Jedi?_ Old questions not asked came to the surface, _where had Luke gone after the battle on Hoth?_ That was the biggest one, he had told them that he had been training but most had not believed him, rumors spread like wild fire, till Luke cringed at the comments heard as he walked down a corridor.

That was at the end pushed him away, at a time when he had needed the support of his friends he was denied it. Luke had visited Yoda, after he had rescued Han from Jabba, he told them that much, but he was growing further and further away from them. In his absence the leaders had decided upon what action should be taken, Luke hadn't even been there to stick up for himself. Han and Leia had tried their best, but had been given the same excuses. _'Where is your proof?' 'Where is he now?' 'We can not trust him!' 'He is the son of a Sith!'_

All masks to hide their fear, fear that he was indeed more powerful than them, fear that left them blind to the fact that he was their only hope.

Luke had been given the choice, _leave or face the charges of treason._

Of course they had offered to go with him-

" _Luke...Kid." Han had shouted down the corridor bringing the young Jedi to a halt. "We'll come with you." He had offered, Leia had come running up behind them._

" _No, you need to stay here. The rebellion needs you." He had stated._

" _Luke.." She almost whispered._

" _No, this is a path that you can not follow-"_

" _But Luke-" Han tried._

" _No!" Luke snapped, " This path you can not follow, I must take it alone..."_

With that he had spun on his heals before quickly walking away, that had been the last that they had seen or heard of Luke Skywalker.

Suddenly Leia shivered, "What the matter?" Han asked worriedly.

"I feel... cold." She answered, small shivers trembling through her body.

"Cold? I know that the Rebellion can't afford state of the art heating, but it's not that bad." Han joked, Leia didn't look amused.

"Not just that; I feel darkness, pain... hurt... betrayal." Her head shot up and the small tremors across her body stopped. "Luke..." She whispered.

* * *

Luke had groggily awoken, his eyes were blurred but he knew exactly who occupied the room with him. The iconic respirator gave him away. He heard the force field deactivate, then his binders unlocked, allowing his arms to fall by his side, all feeling in them lost.

Energy poured into him seconds later as his sense began to return replacing the numbness, he looked up to the towering Dark Lord that loomed above him. Vader place a plate and glass at his feat. "Eat." He commanded. Luke crossed his legs and picked up the plate, eyeing the bread that sat upon it.

He looked back to his father, "What no butter... jam?" He smiled.

"It is all that I am permitted to give you." The Sith replied, Luke returned to the plate. He was not going to turn down the food, he hadn't eaten for days, he also didn't know when he would next be offered the same, especially with no strings attached.

Once not a crumb remained he took a large sip of the water before returning his gaze to his father, "What are you doing this for?" He questioned.

"The Emperor wants you ali-" Vader began.

"No, not the food. What are you doing this all for?" He gestured at the cell.

"The Emperor has ordered that you be-"

"The Emperor," Luke laughed, "Do you do everything he tells you to?"

"I must do as he says, he is my master."

"And I am your son!" Luke parried. Vader flinched for the first time in two decades, Luke continued, "Do you orders of that old man outweigh the wishes of your son?"

"He is the Emperor, I must do as he commands," Luke was about to interrupt before Vader raised his hand to stop him, "- but that does not mean that I care for you any less."

"If you truly cared about me then I would not be locked in this cell!" Luke spat.

"Luke, you are my son, I care for you very much, the only thing that could challenge my love for you is my love for your mother." Vader admitted, brining old memories that he wished to forget to his mind _Anakin, you're breaking my heart..._

Luke snorted bringing Vader out of his thoughts.

"Yeah and look what happened to her." He laughed crossing his arm and leaning back against the wall. Vader was left speechless.

* * *

 **Ah, here is the end of that chapter, I know it was short but this is merely setting the foundations for a much.**

 **I hoped you liked. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**

 **RavenLu22...**


	2. Chapter 2- Making of the End

**I apologise for not updating in over a week, but when I posted the first chapter it slipped my mid that I was going on holiday where I had no internet.**

 **However this chapter is longer to compensate.**

 **By the way there are reason's behind Vader's actions**

 **Enjoy and review...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Making of the End.**

* * *

 _Previously-_

" _Luke, you are my son, I care for you very much, the only thing that could challenge my love for you is my love for your mother." Vader admitted, brining old memories that he wished to forget to his mind Anakin, you're breaking my heart..._

 _Luke snorted bring out of his thoughts._

" _Yeah and look what happened to her." He laughed crossing his arm and leaning back against the wall. Vader was left speechless._

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

There was an awkward silence in the cell for a few moments, Vader was left contemplating the young man's words, he thought hard about what was best to say next, he settled upon, "It was not my intention."

Luke locked eyes with him, although he knew the boy could not see his eyes it felt just the same. There was anger radiating off his son, no matter how much he tried he could not control it. "But you still did it anyway."

Vader knew that he was just digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself, but try as he might he could not bring himself to leave the cell without giving the boy an explanation something that could justify his actions not just to his son, but for himself also. He brought up the same excuse that he dragged up each time, "I thought she had betrayed me."

His son's eyes never moved, "You killed her because you thought that she had betrayed you?" He repeated, "Then pray tell why am I not dead? After all I have openly betrayed you on more than one occasion."

"You are not dead, child, for the simple matter that you are my son."

"And she was your wife, and I quote ' _the only thing that you could challenge my love for you if my love for your mother.'_ I see no difference between me and her, in fact you have more reason to kill me than you had my mother."

The anger could be felt rolling of Vader at this point as he tried to keep it under control in fear that if he let it go he may kill his son. He raised a finger to his son, "Do not use my own words against me, child! My patience is already wearing thin as it is." He warned.

Luke closed his eyes, Vader could feel him pouring all his anger and hate into the force in a bid to remain calm, "Soon you will learn to control that anger."

"I'll never turn, father." He declared like he had done so many times before.

"Foolish child, you do not see your own potential when it's staring you right in the face." Vader hissed.

"I see no gain from the darkness, only a path to a dark and corrupt life."

Vader almost growled, but he didn't, "Stubborn, just like I was." He stated, "but even if I can not convince you to turn to the dark side, I'm sure my master will." With that he turned on heel and strode form the room.

* * *

Vader stormed down the corridors of the _Executor_ , he had failed to turn his son, but now he realised his mistake. He had though that telling his son that he cared for him would of at least pushed the boy further over the line between the dark and light, however the boy had stayed firmly where he was. However Vader had not foreseen that the Jedi would tell the boy that he was the leading cause for his mother's death, although he had not been the direct. The fact that Luke existed was proof enough for that fact.

On his way to his personal chamber he had barked an order at Admiral Piett to set course or Coruscant, right now he had to sit and sort out his thoughts. That was before he had contact the with the Emperor.

Once the had crossed the fresh hold between his private rooms and the corridors beyond he pulled off his mask. He took several deep breaths of air, _he hated the mask._ He had had real need for it at first, but over time he had been through several operations and countless hours with Palpatine and was finally able to restore his body back to health.

He made his way to the bedroom and sat down onto the soft bed before crossing his legs and delving deep into the force, his son's presence was bring in the all-consuming darkness which surrounded them, he could see that the guard had placed Luke back into the binders and raised the force shield, and now Luke too was attempting mediation. The battle between dark and light was clear to see, the dark attacked viciously like a wild rabid creature, whilst a cloud of whit around the boy fought back and stopped the darkness from reaching him, it seemed rather like Luke was sat in a bubble.

He though for a moment about wrapping a blanket of darkness around his son, effectively cutting him off from his precious light, the boy would not be strong enough to resist it at this time. However he though against it, let the youth keep the light for now. Allow him to feel safe.

Vade never had had much patience when it had come to meditating, it had always been Master Yoda's and Palpatine's area of strength. So after little over and hour he retreated back from the force, he pealed his eyes open and gazed around his quarters. They were smaller, much smaller than the ones he housed back on Imperial Centre, but they were by no means small, they were in fact they were the biggest on the ship. They were spread over three rooms, bathroom, bedroom and living, each had a view of the stars, apart from the bathroom of course. They all supported the standard theme of black, dark grey, light grey and white. The wall were black, along with the floors, all polished to a shine, large items of furniture were dark grey, such as the bed, wardrobe and sofa's. Small decorative things like sheets on the bed and cushions were in a light grey. A few hints of white in the smallest items, but the highest concentration was in the fresher, where all the units were in polished white, so much that it was almost blinding in comparison with the rest of the rooms. It was basic, the larger the object the darker the colour.

Vader sighed as he step off the bed, although it was late at night he did not fell the need for sleep, he never did, a few hours here and there of meditation and he was set. Sleep was usually accompanied by nightmares which constantly dragged up his past, a past that was painful, something that he wished to keep buried far down in his subconscious.

He made his way over to the table where he had placed his helmet, immediately he felt like ripping it off again, but he had been order not to by his master, so he would not. He opened the door with a simple move of his hand and stalked out of the door which closed immediately after him. Coming to a door further down the corridor he repeated the action and entered the dark room.

This room was completely black, deserted of furniture, a small white circle was the only thing that broke the darkness and allow you to see the walls. He removed his mask once again, brushing long brown locks of hair away that had fallen over his face. Placing the thing on the floor he made his way over and knelt on the white circle. Soon a holo of the emperor appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master." He greeted, the same as he had for two decades.

"How goes the hunt for young Skywalker?" The old man asked, although Vader knew that the he already knew the answer, he always did.

"I have successfully captured him, Master. We are currently on route back to Coruscant as we speak, the boy it very resilient."

"Of course, it was expected. Only together will we be able to turn him to the darkside." He rasped, they had managed to heal a mass majority of the injuries that he had sustained during his duel with Mace Windu, however time, had taken it's toll on the man over 80 years of age.

"However he has been told that I killed his mother, it seems that this has only served to fuel his defiance." Vader explained.

It seemed that even this was news to the man who always knew. "This complicates things, indeed. Much will be needed to turn your son to the darkside, but it is not impossible. I sense that you have already tried expressing care towards the youth."

"Yes Master," He replied, "but that only seemed to fuel his resolve."

Palpatine's smile became wide and broad, "There are a great many things that the child does not know, and many more secrets that he believes that we do not know. All of which we can use against him." He announced, "You are several days from Coruscant..." Palpatine mused.

"Yes Master." Vader confirmed.

"Let no one visit the Jedi, not even you my friend. No water, or food, nor any sleep. This is very crucial. Is that understood, Lord Vader?"

There was a few moments of hesitation before the reply came, "It will be done, master."

"Good." The raspy voice replied before the connection flicked and died. Vader stayed in his kneeling position for several moments contemplating his masters words. He understood the necessity of these actions, but the child was his son. He'd watched as Luke had devoured the small portion of bread. _Could he really deprive his own child of these basic needs?_

 _No!_ He reminded himself that this was for his won good, for Luke to see the true power of the force all this brutality was necessary. In time he would be grateful. He rushed to his feet, not wishing to dwell on the matter a second longer. He grabbed the comlink from his belt, he informed the prison staff of the Orders, at first they questioned, be it hesitantly, obviously aware of what health the youth was in now, but had soon as he had mentioned that it was a direct order from Emperor himself he could almost sense them tripping over there own feet as they rushed to triple the guard outside Skywalker's cell. Vader had to refrain from laughing at the fear that blared out from the guards, but he could not stop the large grin that appeared on his face.

He turned off the comlink, donned on the heavy helmet before striding back out into the open corridor.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine lent back into the plush cushions on his throne which was turned to gaze out of the large view point. He gazed out to the city beyond, to thee city which he controlled. Everything that he had done in his life was coming together, every little detail all to his conspirement. Soon he would added another Sith to his ranks, no matter how much the young Jedi fought, o matter how much he dragged his feet and rebelled against them, his destiny would come to him one way or another. It was inevitable now.

He had already made arrangements, some were still to be put into place, others were already in place. Other's he had not expected, but all would serve to one end to push the young Jedi over into the darkness he so feared.

After the Jedi's final fall the galaxy would be tightly in his hands, and would forever remain that way.

A messenger came in, he sopped a distance from the throne and bowed low, "Your, majesty. I have just got report from the fleet located in the outer rim..."

"Go on." Palpatine pushed when the man stopped, he hadn't even bothered to turn the throne round to face the man, instead his focus still remained on the city that laid beyond the thick windows.

"They have found the location of the rebel fleet, they request permission to attack."

"Permission granted, but I want the companions of Luke Skywalker brought to me alive, they know who they are." He ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The messenger bowed before retreating from the throne room.

* * *

It was during the late hours of the night when Leia woke up with a startling scream, another nightmare. Every night they came now, each one an exact replica of the last, engraved into her memory so that she could never forget. They haunted her nights, now the days.

She could recall it motion for motion, each whisper, every sentence, every word-

 _The shadows danced around a lone figure._

 _A shadow, nothing more. An empty shell made only from the purest darkness._

 _His back turned to her as he gazed at the stars beyond._

 _There was a crackling of a fire that cold not be seen, but it's glow danced with the darkness around they._

 _The figure turned, still a shadow, pure darkness._

 _Now two figures could be seen, one the dark, the other a blinding light._

 _Male and Female._

 _Brother and Sister from what could be told._

" _You can not win this battle, sister." The shadow hissed._

" _Nor can you." The light replied._

" _Join me, I can feel the hatred in you. Unleash it, and discover your true potential." He offered._ A voice that she could never quite place, but she felt as she had heard it before, a long time ago.

" _You have become a monster, brother. Wicked and cruel. You've become exactly what we swore to fight against." She ignited her emerald blade._

" _I have discovered the truth, unravelled the lies that the Jedi have bound so tightly around us. I have broken my chains, now it is time for you to do so." His crimson blade springing to life as he spoke._

 _She did not reply, instead she engaged in the duel that was presented before her. Blade's clashed, red against green, darkness against light, evil against the good. A white glow was admitted around them, sparks flew off in all directions. They withdrew, but seconds later they were parrying one another._

 _The light landed several well aimed blows, but the shadow deflected each one before he attacked with his brutal strength. Time seemed to speed up, each blow, each block, lightning quick, that if you blinked, even once you would fear that you would miss it all. Suddenly with a surge of power each side landed a blow. Pain. Pain and anger blared out._

 _Now you could see a feature that defined the shadow as a man. Two eye's pierced out from the mask of darkness, each one a sickly yellow, red flames bursting out from around the black, betraying the fire that raged within._

" _You shouldn't of done that," He growled before lunging back into the attack, "Now you will die!"_

 _The scene was overrun with darkness and she would awaken from the nightmare._

Han came rushing into the run in a frantic panic, "Leia? Are you alright?" He questioned as he sat by her side amongst the sheets that had wrapped around her as she had twisted and turned in sleep.

"It's alright Han, I'm fine." She reassured, more to herself that it was for him.

"Another nightmare?" He asked although he already knew the answer. She had told him about the dream time and time again, at first it was faint and she could remember very little about them. Then they had become more vivid and she began waking up in fits of terror, he would often have to wake her himself and would often spend sleepless nights with her in her arms as she tried to sleep peacefully. It never worked, and he would often have to rip her from the sleep she much needed.

It had all started since Luke had left. He too could feel the darkness that suffocated Leia, it was so powerful and strong and it was growing.

She seemed to have calmed now, dried tear tracks raced down her checks as her eyelashes were clumped together, but she was shivering now. "Luke..." She whispered.

"What? What about him?"

"He's in pain. He's suffering." She shot up right. "We need to leave." She said hurriedly as she rose to her feet, and began to quickly get dressed.

"What? Why?" Han stumbled to ask as she shot out of the room.

"I don't know, I just feel like where in danger." Han was now confused, if he hadn't been before. She stopped suddenly and turned to him, "And don't ask why. It's just a feeling."

"I wasn't." He shot back but she was already ten paces away at this point meaning that he had to jog to catch up with her.

They entered the main commands room, Mon Mothma looked up as she entered, so did a mass majority of the room.

"Leia?" She asked, reading her troubled expression.

"Mon, we need to evacuate!" If she didn't have the attention of everyone in the room she did now.

"On what basis?" Mon challenged as she turned in her chair to face Leia more easily.

"I don't know, I just have a hunch." They were the wrong words to use, Luke had come in many time claiming that they should move base over a hunch, but he had always been right. Now they knew the reason was because he was an Imperial spy.

"Leia, you know fine well that we can not just uproot and move base just on a hu-" She never got a chance to finish the sentence as several screens flashed red beeping in tune with the flashes.

"Command, three Star-Destroyers have just exited hyperspace." Came a voice from one of the screens.

Immediately Mon jumped into action, "Sound the alarms, get all men to their battle stations. Get all transports loaded and away." Mon gave Leia a glance before moving away.

Leia felt a tug on her arm, when she turned she found it was Han, and he was dragging her out of the room. Failing to release her arm from her grip she dug her heals into the floor. Han turned to her.

"Come on Princess, we need to get to the Falcon." He proceeded to drag her down the halls.

"Let go of me!" She snapped. "I'm not leaving."

He let go, "You can't do anything, we need to get away from here whilst we still can..." She crossed her arm in a statement that said that she wasn't going anywhere. Han tried something new, "We need to find Luke, he's our only hope."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Leia inquired tilting her head to one side.

"I know a lot of people." He replied. All of a sudden the building around them was beginning to collapse. "Come on your highness, we need to leave."

A door glided open, "Mistress Leia, Captain Solo, we are so glad we found you. It seems that the rebel base is sunder attack."

Han shot the golden droid a glare, "Thanks Threepio, what would we do with out you?" He asked sarcastically.

R2 came to 3PO's side in a series of whistles, Han had begun down the corridor with Organa in tow, "Sometimes I don't understand the nature of human's." He stated as he began down the corridor, when more rubble began to fall around them he quickened his steps, "Wait! Wait for me!"

When he finally shuffled his way to the falcon, Leia, Han and Chewbacca were already boarding the ramp R2 was also beginning to role up the ramp, "Come on droid." Han yelled at the droid who could move no faster if he tried.

The ramp door closed with a hiss, Han and Chewbacca were seated in the cockpit, whilst Leia was down on the guns. They expected heavy resistance beyond the blast doors, and that is exactly what they got. Outside a battle was well on the way, TIE's and X-Wings were engaged in a merciless dog fights, each second a fighter would meet it's fate before crashing down onto the battlefield below. Ground troops were locked in heavy combat, the ground littered with the bodies of the fallen, stained with their blood.

Soon the Falcon gained three TIE's on its tale. A shocked rippled across the ship as they were hit, 3PO struggled to stay upright as they were hit time and time again.

"Han make the jump to hyperspace, now!" Leia shouted through the ship.

"I'm trying princess, honest." He replied as he frantically switched a series of switches, the sound of the hyperdrive warming up relaxed the group some what, but when it flickered and died panic was restored to the ship.

Chewbacca growled, Han was about to reply when the golden protocol droid spoke up, "Sir, I believe that the hyperdrive is miss functioning." He stated.

The smuggler turned slowly to the droid, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised, "Thanks, 3PO what would we do without you." He mocked, before standing and leaving the cockpit, Chewwie following behind.

Chewbacca and Han were knee deep in hyperdrive parts, tools and other various items when Threepio shouted out from the cockpit, "Captain Solo, R2 says that the rear shields are down to a quarter."

Han supressed the urge to growl, "Tell R2 to redirect all the power from the front shields to the rear shields." Threepio redirect the orders to the astromech droid, Han was about to carry on when all lights in the ship turned red. "That's never good." He stated, dropping the tools and racing towards the cockpit, Chewwie growled in protest to Han leaving, "Come on Chewwie, the hyperdrive can wait for later." With that Chewbacca followed on.

When they reached the cockpit, he mentally cursed himself in all the languages that he knew, why had he been so stupid as to allow two droids to be in charge of the cockpit. He immediately to the pilot seat, he pressed every button, pulled every leaver, switched every switch, in a vain attempt to get the Falcon out of the death grip it was held in.

Leia skidded to a halt outside the door, "What happened?"

Han lent back in his chair, fully aware that there was nothing that he could do now, "We have been caught in one of the Star Destroyer's tractor beams" He pointed to the large bulk above them.

"Is there anything we can do?" She questioned, Han shot up straight, an imaginary lightbulb flickered above his head.

"We can not pull out of the tractor beam, but if we are going down, we are going to take as many of them down with us.

* * *

To say the least his plan did not work out as hoped, for less than an hour later his was bound and bruised on the cold floor or an Imperial detention cell. Sighing he lent his back on the wall behind, it coldness sent a shiver down his spine, but his neck was too sore to stay upright by himself.

He was alone, the others had been placed in separate cells. The ringing silence echoed through his mind, his thoughts wondered, and not for the first time a question popped into his head. " _Why am I not dead?"_

* * *

Leia winced as she opened heavy eyelids, the effects of being shot with a stun bolt were not easier the second time round, and she hoped that this would be the last, though due to the luck of a rebel she doubted this very much.

She stretched her numb legs and fiddled around with the cuffs that bound her hands together, it was obvious that they were taking no chances, after all she had escaped their iron clutches once before. Questions milled in her mind over the silence:

 _What had been the outcome of the battle?_

 _How many survived?_

 _Did any survive?_

 _Where were the other's?_

Her main concern was not however for her well being, not that of Han, there were reasons that they had been pulled in and not shot down. No. They wanted them alive, but for what?

Her mind instinctively came up with a solution that tore apart her heart. She longed for it not to be true, but her head overruled her heart.

Luke. This was all about Luke Skywalker. A Jedi, probably the last. The pilot who blew up the Death Star. He had the largest bounty known to the galaxy, it even exceeded the price on hers and Mon Mothma's combined. Enough to by a moon or a small planet.

The irony of it, the man with the largest bounty, hunted by every Imperial, bounty hunter all over the galaxy, and he was non other than the heir to the Empire himself. The son of Darth Vader, son of the evil Sith Lord.

She knew that he had made a mistake by revealing this information. The rebellion had tripped over their own feet to flea from the Sith spawn. That's what they called him, Spawn of the Sith, a traitor. And she had gone along with it, for the most part, she had tried to stick up for him in his absence, but she had just become a voice in the background along with Han. Even Luke's squad had deserted him. People had turned and walked the other way to avoid passing him on the corridors. He had done no wrong, it was not his fault that his father was who he was.

 _Where was he now?_ Was he hiding, on some back world away from prying eyes, in relative safety. Was he running, constantly looking over his shoulder as white clad troopers turned the corner. Maybe he had been captured, maybe he too was in a cell alone on some Star Destroyer, in the suffocating hold of Vader. Deep within her sub-conscience another possibly stirred and rose to the surface with a wave of pain and sorrow. Maybe, just maybe, he was dead...

* * *

Hunger roared from within as he brought his knees closer to his chest bringing his head and shoulders down as far as the cuffs would allow. With each roar his stomach tightened and tightened till the pain caused by this action was more than what had been caused by the hunger. He licked his cracking lips with a sandpaper tongue, water was the first thing on his mind, he could survive longer without food than without water, but he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day.

He didn't truly know how long it had been, hours? Days? He was certain it hadn't been weeks, a Jedi could not survive weeks on end without water. Time here was very hard to establish, no impossible, when one was left with only darkness for company. He had tried counting the seconds, but he stopped fearing that if he carried on he would travel down the path to insanity.

Maybe he had already taken that path, his thoughts now were so muddled that it was hard to concentrate on a single thought for more than a few moments, but the memories flowed like raging rapids, dragging him down into the abysses. On bad memories flowed turning the water a purest black which you longed just to touch due to the feel around it. Drawing you in to it's beauty, before unleashing hell upon the mind.

Tears stained his checks from when he had relived the most painful memories he had. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, the sight of there charcoaled skeletons was forever etched into his mind. The death of Old Ben, when Vader had struck him down upon the Death Star. Biggs above the trench, his childhood friend gone, torn apart from him in a ball of fire. However a memory that he would never be able to escape, one that lingered on the very edge of his subconscious, was that fateful day on Bespin on Cloud City. For two decades he had thought his father dead, been told by countless people that he was, he had been told by his uncle that he was a spice smuggler and died during the clone wars, then Ben had told him that his father had been a Jedi Knight betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, many had come to him wishing to speak to the son of the heroic Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Both of these lies could not have been farther from the truth, Anakin Skywalker he is not, Darth Vader he is, but both his father, just two different men from two different times. One good, one evil; one a Jedi, the other a Sith, but both versions of the man were still his father that much he could not deny. ' _No. I am your father.'_

A shiver ran through him, _Cold_ , the air around him was by no means cold, but his bones felt like icicles and as heavy as led. His strength was sapped and running empty, if they were not already. His eyes hung heavy, with each breath he took he feared that they would close. Imaginary anchors hung from his eyelids dragging them closed over sore eyes, a direct result for staring at the darkness beyond the mild light of the force field.

He longed to close them, to be free of the pain that came with keeping them open, but the pain that came when he sub come to the urge was more painful. If he fell into a state of dream he would wager that it would not be of friends, and the joy that came with it, or about his happy childhood momenta, however few they may be. No as sleep fell upon him he would be plagued with nightmares, the painful memories would rush back to him, or new nightmares about events that never happened would haunt the darkness. He may have only been away from reality for a few moments, but to him it felt like eternity and a day. Every time he would wake drenched in sweat, others burning hot tears would sting his checks and eyes, whilst others he would scream out at the mental agony that he was facing.

He prayed silently to himself, hoping beyond hope that this torture would end. For he did not know how long he could survive in the darkness.

All of a sudden a distantly familiar hiss echoed through his ears, the sound foreran to him now. Bright light flooded is vision, he snapped his eyes closed, seeking comfort in the darkness that he had wished to trade for the light. _Be careful what you wish for._ The darkness, however, was not there to great him, instead a peachy red blur which caused his head to throb, his heartbeat echoed in the back of his head as a headache set in over him.

Footsteps grew closer and louder with each step they took, the force cage was deactivated, the footsteps stopped around a foot away. After a few moments he noticed that the blurry red vision was no more, and darkness flooded his vision. He gulped as he slowly pride his eyelids apart. Once this had been accomplished his eyes moved over the form in front of him from toes to head.

"Father." He greeted the shadow figure.

Luke saw Vader flick his wrists, the binders that held his hands above his head opened, he winced as numb and painful arms fell to his sides.

"Stand." Vader ordered ignoring his son's greeting, however blue eyes just glared at him. "That is an order. Comply, or I will force you to." He growled.

Luke was taken back by his father's tone, it was clear that time for reasoning was over, Vader's patience was spent, that much could be easily seen. He did not anger the Sith further so he shakily got to his feet, using the wall for support. When he was sure that his numb legs would hold he took a hesitant step away from the wall. He stood there, the mask of his father subtly nodded, two stormtroopers emerged from behind and moved to Luke. They pulled his arms behind him, Luke gritted his teeth slightly in response to the pain that shot through him, he felt binders being locked into place around his bruised wrists, an result of pulling at his previous binders.

Vader noticed the bruises, "You will learn, young one, that escape is impossible along with your destiny."

"Destiny's can be changed." Luke parried.

"Not for you, child." Vader stated as he turned and exited the room, it was clear that Luke was to follow, but if it had not been the blaster that shoved itself into his back soon reminded him. He stumbled at first, but he soon found his feet and began down the bright corridor to his father, just when he was about to draw level with the masked man, Vader stepped up his pace, each time Luke would catch up he would increase his speed leaving Luke one or two steps behind. It was clear that this was where Luke was wanted to stay, so he did, they soon fell back into a relatively normal pace.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, a few cycles of his father's bone chilling breathing passed before he answered.

"My shuttle, we are above Coruscant, we will travel down to planet side, there I will hand you over to the Emperor. He awaits our arrival." Luke's breath caught in his throat, _hand you over,_ what exactly did that mean?

"Father?" He asked, but he was ignored. "Father?" He tried again, but got the same effect. "Father!" He hissed. This got a reaction, but not one that Luke liked.

Vader stopped suddenly causing Luke to almost crash into his caped back, the Sith Lord turned slowly to the young Jedi.

"I have tried to show you affection and care, but you threw it straight back in my face." He growled, the anger that poured off him made Luke take a step back. "I see that my approach was mistaken. From now on you will call me, my lord or... master. You will not talk, you will do as ordered, or else there will be punishment, severe punishment. Is that understood?"

Luke's eyes grew wider, the anger that radiated off Vader was almost sickening, he bit his lip so that his jaw would not drop, and refrained himself from taking another step back from the Sith Lord. He knew that the punishment would be severe, he had heard all about it from Leia, he did not wish to endure that pain. So for now he would pay along, after all one can not escape if one is dead.

He lowered his head, "Yes, my Lord." He replied, his eyes closed.

"Good." Came the response, there was a wisp of air as his father turned, Luke followed after him.

They boarded the shuttle, Luke was cuffed to one of the chairs as Vader made his way to the cockpit. A total of five stormtroopers surrounded him. Two were sat on the chairs to either side of him, whilst the other three sat the three chairs opposite. Although their white helmets were facing forward Luke could tell that all eyes were on him as they examined him from head to toe. They had been present during the journey from the cell to the shuttle, no doubt that they were processing the fact that he had called the Dark Lord Father.

Luke looked out off a window above one of the stormtroopers heads, not much could be seen from the small perspective that it offered. He could only tell that they had just entered into the atmosphere and were descending, quickly, and the tops of the towering skyscrapers could soon be seen.

The journey to the Imperial palace was long for the young Jedi, but in reality it had only been a fraction of the time experienced by Luke. They landed softly onto the hanger bay floor, the stormtroopers stood immediately as Vader exited the cockpit, he strode right past Luke not even giving him a second glance. Luke rose as the troops unlocked his cuffs, they were then re-fastened around his wrists, when he was ordered to follow he did.

Their journey through the palace was long and boring, it seemed that they were taking the back passageways or secret corridors for there was no one to be seen. On the way the young Skywalker admired the decorations, one vase could probably buy up to five x-wings for the rebellion or maybe ten. The walls were panelled, each panel was hand carved, the wood was pale, where the wood had been carved it was pained powder blue leaving the wood that stood forward bare with only a gloss coating. Small it was carved in a way that the wood created elegant swirls and patterns, small fine golden swirls were also littered amongst them. In-between each line of panels that ran from the floor to the tall ceiling was two strips of wallpaper in powder blue, a few centimetres from where the panel met the wallpaper a centimetre or so gold line ran from the floor to the ceiling parallel to the panels.

Every so often there would be an archway in the towering corridor, the arch looked like the to of a cloud. Small engraved line repeated this pattern out four times, the same for the walls and ceiling, where all four met the section was pushed further in and stained a dark brown.

Soon enough however the corridor came to an end at two tall dark wooden doors, two red guards were stood at each side. Luke had never been in the palace before but even he knew that this was Emperor Palpatine's throne room.

The guards nodded their heads and moved to open the large doors.

 _This was it, beyond these doors his fate would be decided._

The doors slowly cracked open.

He took a deep breath, _Leia..._

* * *

 **Long chapter, I know 6,000 plus. But since I had no internet I could not post so I just made the chapter longer.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW...**

 **I look forward to hearing your comments...**

 _ **RavenLu22...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Master

**I am very sorry for the wait. I have just started my final year at school and I stacked to the brim with course work for two technologies along with art. Along with all the revision and period 6's I have to do.**

 **Also my computer had chosen to be annoying and I have only just fixed it. (Stupid technology)**

 **I hope that it will not take as long in the future to update. This chapter is a little short but I thought I best put it up to show you readers that I have not quit.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Master**

Darkness rolled over him like the waves in the sea. Drowning. It surrounded him, blocking off the light. He was dragged deeper and deeper, his lungs filled with water. His breathing stopped, his eyes wide as they stared distantly at the hope that was slowing fading away. Motionless, he floated in the shadows as they whispered around him.

The emptiness called to him, its was inviting, the distant lull of a far current calmed and soothed him, he felt safe...

No! His eyes snapped open as he drew in a sharp breath, chest heaving he pushed much needed oxygen into his lungs. A distant crackle stopped his breath once again in his throat, blue orbs searched frantically around the room he was in.

Dark. This was the main word that you could use to describe a room such as this. There were no lights along the curved black walls and pillars that stretched half way up the height of the tall room, he could only tell of the small carvings in the pillars by the light that glowed from outside. The sun was setting over the city of Coruscant, darkness was descending, fast.

At the top of a fight of stairs a large throne blocked a small majority of the light, Luke could not clearly see the figure that sat lazily upon it, all he could see were two piercing yellow eyes that tore into him. The Emperor. Master of darkness.

Darkness once again surrounded him, it was cold, yet it was warm. Confusing but comforting. He longed to fall into its soft embrace. The power it held, called out to him. A power that could be his: if only he let go. Let go of the ways of the Jedi, the rebellion. They had betrayed him, both of them, one raised him to kill based on a lie, the other turn their backs due to the truth. He reached out to take it in his grasp.

 _Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will._

Master Yoda's words echoed in his mind as his senses returned to him. He did not want to become a Sith, a monster. The Jedi may have used him, but that didn't mean the Sith was any better.

"The Jedi have taught you well." A raspy voice spoke. Luke looked up at the throne where the voice had originated from. "But you are not a Jedi. Soon, you will be a Sith."

"You will find that I am harder to turn than my father" Luke replied.

"Stubborn child." The Emperor spat, there was a few stretched seconds of silence before the old man's voice rose again. "You are still loyal to the ones that betray you. They used you, and you were too blind and stubborn to see. Set on a quest set by an old, dead, man. You didn't see their trickery."

Luke chose not to reply, his mind was in turmoil, it was true, they had betrayed him. Still he would not become a monster on quest for vengeance. The power of the darkside roared at him, begging for him to take it. It was tempting, its pull stronger than before. He closed his eyes and focused his mind pushing the darkness away.

"Why do you deny that which you want so badly? I see you are troubled, young one. Torn between the ones you think you love and the ones you think to be your enemy. I can reassure you that we are not the enemy, the Jedi and the rebellion are the ones that did this to you. They casted you aside, afraid due to the name of your father, not wise enough to see that you are not him. Yes, but it runs much deeper than that." Palpatine explained.

"I will not be turned!" Luke snapped his anger faring, a second later he noticed his mistake.

"Good- use that anger." The old man rasped.

Luke turned his head to the side refusing to meet the yellow eyed gaze. He closed his eyes tight, clenched his teeth, his attempts to tame the anger inside him was in vain, it was too wild, too strong. Deep breaths, he calmed himself as much as he could before raising his head once again.

"The darkness flows strong in you."

"I will not subsume to the darkness. You have failed, your highness." Luke announced whilst hoping that he would not fall himself.

Palpatine could see the boys struggles, the darkness had bridged his protective walls. It would not be long now. "We shall see.- Vader take him to his cell, you may allow him some water, but no food."

"Yes Master." Vader bowed his head before turning to leave the throne room. Luke glared at the Emperor for a few moments before turning to follow Vader.

A smile crept across the old man's face as the doors boomed closed.

* * *

 **Several Days Later...**

Upon a palace landing pad an Imperial shuttle set down it's wings. A hiss off air rushed out from underneath as the ramp descended. Rows of Imperial troops surrounded the ship, guns in hand, all eyes locked on the ramp as footsteps could be heard on the steal floor above. Towards the entrance of the palace, standing statue still, were six guards cladded in red.

This ship held very important cargo.

At last, shoes could be seen just in view, their were four pairs, two of the pairs were the standard trooper boots, the other were not. As they came into view the troopers the boots belonged to came into view as well as there two prisoners, Han Solo and Leia Organa.

They were led toward the small sea of red, they did not resist, what would be the point, there was close to fifty troopers surrounding them.

"The Emperor extends his greetings. Unfortunately he could not come out to greet you personally, so he has requested us to escort you personally." Explained a red cladded guard his hand gesturing to the door. Han was shocked, he had always imagined the Emperors finest to be strict, heartless beings, robots even, but the way that this one talked he was reminded that they were humans, just they had landed themselves with the wrong job. However, he was a rebel and they were the enemy.

"I am honoured." He replied, a wide grin on his face as he gave a small bow.

Instead of acknowledging the comment straight away the guard turned and began to walk away, "It is an honour."

* * *

When Han entered the palace he was in awe, never once, in his whole had he seen something as magnificent as this. He was sure that in just this one corridor there was enough jewels to by a planet, or maybe a small moon. When he looked over to Leia he did not see the same expression painted across her face, it was blank, here eyes never wandered to the priceless jewels but stayed ahead. Non of it amazed her, but then yet again she is a princess herself.

He tried to memorise which path they had taken, but with all the twists and turns he was truly lost within this beautiful death trap. Finally, they came to a pair of large tall wooden doors, outside stood two red cladded guards, Han's breath caught in his throat as his thoughts clicked into place. This was the throne room of the Galactic Emperor.

As the troopers surrounding them handed them over to other red guards, he cursed through gritted teeth and found himself whishing, for the first time, that he was experiencing a stay in a cold imperial cell.

They went down a long walkway, the walls curved at either side, stormtroopers stood like statues upon platform meters off the ground. At the end of the long walkway were a set of fifteen steps leading up onto a dais where a dark throne sat contrasting with the rest of the room. The throne was facing away from them, instead stared out through a round window at the city beyond as the sun fell.

At the base of the steps they were pulled to a stop, clearly they were not to go any further. This suited Han just fine, the further away from the evil tyrant he could get was better. Even stand there was enough to push the little food he had had back up his throat. He was no Jedi, but he could still feel the darkness that hung in this room like a foul stench.

Then, the throne began to turn, his heart leapt then panicked beating a mile a minute as the throne rotated. Slowly, a black hooded figure could be made out, the Emperor! Piece by piece small parts of his features could be made out, such as the sickly gin of the devil, the yellow teeth that were seen through thin blue lips, his flesh was pale a grey colour which bordered white and it seemed to peal off his skull like rotting meat. However, the most chilling feature of all came from where the light did not touch, but yet again light was not needed to see such a true symbol of darkness. From the shadow cast by his hood shone two yellow orbs, that chilled the cocky smuggler to the bone. Like lasers that shot darkness and evil to wherever their gaze fell upon.

Han's breath caught in his throat, he gulped resisting the urge to take a step back from the imitating figure.

"Princess Organa, Captain Solo." The old man greeted, "I am glad that you could join us today."

Leia simply nodded her head, not saying a word would not give the Emperor any lean way, or anymore than he already had. However, Han was not a princess or a leader of the rebellion and he could not help the words that fell from his mouth:

"I wasn't going to come at first but then I thought, eh why not? It's not everyday you get to meet the supreme leader of the galaxy, the man who wants my head." Han said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your head?- Oh no, that is not the reason that you are here." The Emperor chuckled.

"Then what is the reason we are here, interrogation?- You are stupid to think that we would tell you anything about the rebel-" Leia hissed, but the raise of the Emperors had made even her stop.

"It is unwise to call me stupid, child. But no you are not here for execution. No your role in this little game is much more important"

"Little game?" Han echoed.

"Yes, Solo. You and your little princess are going to help me win this war." Palpatine's smile grew ever wider.

"What do you mean? We would never assist you in destroying the rebellion." Leia snapped.

"No- but you will help me break your little friend, Luke Skywalker." At these words both rebels eyes widened impossibly wide, and the doors swung open. Their heads turned back towards where they had came. Darth Vader now strode down the long walkway, behind him two guards, a body hung between them.

"Luke?" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she took in his fragile body. From under his shirt you could see the faint bumps of ribs, before the black fabric hung loosely, untucked from his black pants. His head bounced up and down as the troopers walked; his eyes were closed, bags had formed under them, the grey contrasting sharply with his pale skin. His lips were dry, his blonde hair darkened. He hung limp the guards grasps, his black boots trailing on the floor as he was incapable to stand, but yet his legs kicked, weakly, but he was still fighting.

He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground a little to their left, a faint groan could be heard, but grew louder as the guards maneuverer him, non so gently, into a kneeling position, arms drawn behind his back, his head drooped in exhaustion. Vader, his father, knelt beside him waiting for the Emperor.

For long seconds nobody spoke, nor did anyone move, the loud breathing cycle of the Dark Lord echoed round the chamber, Luke's smaller, raspy one shadowed it. Then it was broken.

A tapping of a wooden cane could be heard as footsteps walked down the polished stairs, Leia's strong masquerade was broken and she had to stop herself from taking a pace back as the Emperor descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom he glanced at the two before carrying on his way towards where father and son knelt.

"Lord Vader," He greeted his apprentice, "You may rise."

Vader rose to his full, imposing height and stepped aside as Palpatine moved closer to the young Skywalker. The old man knelt before the youth and cupped his chin in his hand, tilting it upward ever so slightly, blue eyes opened and locked with yellow. "You poor little thing." Palpatine mocked. "This would have never happened if you would have chosen to join us." Still those blue eyes never moved, but their defiance had dimmed since their first encounter. "The offer still remains."

"I will never join you!" Luke declared with a surprisingly strong voice.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked tilting his head to the side.

"As I have said, you have failed your highness." He snarled.

Palpatine shook his head, releasing the grasp he had on the youths chin he stood, "Pity: they shall suffer for your defiance."

At that very moment Luke's head shot up, he turned it to his right. "Han? Leia?" He whispered, his eyes were wide, it seemed as if he had found his energy as he began to struggle against the guards that were holding him in place, but their power was too much for his weakened strength.

The Emperor took a step closer to the retrained man, "Are you shocked to see them, young Jedi?" Luke didn't answer, the answer was clearly written across his face.

"The deal is simple child, you do as I say and your friends will be spared- no, they will not be released, but their well being will depend on how well you comply." Palpatine explained, still Luke's eyes did not drift from the princess and smuggler. Sighing heavily, he took a slow step back and turned towards the two prisoners.

In the split of a second the room was glowing blue, ear-piercing screams could be heard over the crackle of lightning. Leia and Han withered in pain on the cold hard floor, they barley kept in their pleas. However Luke didn't.

"NO!" He yelled, pulling violently against the red gloved grip, as tears began to fall his fight weakened, "Please..." He whispered, "Please, I'll do anything...I beg you..." Silent tears began to fall from his eyes.

The lightening came to a halt and the tyrant took a step back from the two who were withering in pain, but instead he turned back to his main focus. "Anything?" He quoted.

Luke looked up to him, "Yes, just please don't hurt them."

"That all depends on how well you behave."

"Yes." Luke nodded, lowering his head, it felt like defeat, maybe that was because it was.

"Yes what?" The Emperor pushed testing his new toy.

"Yes your highness." The young Skywalker forced out through gritted teeth.

"No."

The youth gulped, he knew what Palpatine wanted him to say, but whether or not he could force himself to say it was a different story. He glanced to his side, to where his friends were laying panting heavily. The pain was only just beginning to wear off, although it would be some time before it actually did. Sighing e hung his head before answering:

"Yes, master." He had to refrain from spitting out the words.

"Good." The old man drawled, Luke kept his head down in submission, for now. "Look at me." Ordered the galactic ruler. Slowly, Luke lifted his head looking the man straight in the eyes, although he was dying to break eye contact, he didn't.

The yellow eyes were scrutinising, it felt as if the Sith was boring into his very soul. Seconds past by before you knew it they had been like this for ten minutes locked in the uncomfortable, awkward silence. Suddenly he blinked, Luke flinched slightly, the decomposing face remained emotionless as he stalked past Luke he nodded at Vader before carrying on his way towards the door. "Bring them." He commanded with an air of dissatisfaction.

The young Skywalker was hauled to his feet, he was turned around were he met the gaze of Vader, guards were also pulling Leia and Han to their feet ignoring there protests. They went first, followed by Vader then by Luke and his two guards. They quickly caught up with the Emperor, slowing slightly but still not slow enough for Luke to get his feet under him.

He was pulled through the corridors, they missed the turn that would take them to his cell making the young Jedi wonder where they were being taken. Luke soon lost his bearings, but he could still sense that they were going deeper into the palace, and that they may even be going underground.

They came to a door guarded by several guards, eight in total, four to each side, a balance of stormtroopers and the Emperors own. The red guard to the right bowed his head, the door then slid open allowing the party through. Inside it was bare, at first sight you may think it to be a large white room, but looking closer you would see markings in the floor that stated otherwise. It was clear that this room could be split into three, two cells and a passageway between them.

The party split, Leia and Han where taken to the part on the right whilst Luke was steered to the right. Out of the corner of his eye Luke watched as he friends were unceremoniously thrown against the wall, prying moans from their throats, he cringed but made no move to help them in fear for their safety. The guards stepped back and a clear wall came between them.

His binders were unlocked, his arms ached as they fell to his side.

"Sit" The Emperor ordered pointing a section of wall, Luke obeyed and sat against it. "I advise you to get comfortable." Again Luke shifted, bringing his knees up slightly, placing his arms on his knees his hands over lapping. With a nod of the old man's head two guards stepped forward, only then did Luke notice three single binders hanging from the wall on thick steel cables, the one in the middle was slightly bigger than the other two, also a pair of binder appeared chained to the floor in front of him. Luke questioned why he had not seen them, he could have sworn that they hadn't been there before.

The two small binders were placed around his wrists, the ones chained the floor went around his ankles, whilst the other, larger one was fastened securely around his neck. At first he felt as if he was suffocating, but that soon died down. He looked up as the guards stepped away leaving the Emperor and his father staring down at him. They seemed deep in thought, although he could not see Vader's face he could see that Palpatine had his eyes closed. Suddenly there was a sharp jolt of pain and he hissed slightly, a burning sensation was left around the shackles. When he looked up the sickly yellow eyes were once again open.

The old man knelt bringing his face up to his ear and whispered, "These shackles can only be unlocked using the force, and they will only open when I and your father use the force to do so, together. You are not to test them. Is that understood?" Luke gulped as he nodded, the faintest strand of hope dwindled away. "From now on child you will refer to me as Master; you will not move from the position you are in; you will keep your head down; you will not speak unless addressing me or your father. Failure to do any of these will result in the punishment of your... _friends._ Is that understood?"

Luke's breath faltered, he took a breath in before answering in the faintest whisper, "Yes.. master."

"What was that?"

Luke closed his eyes and bowed his head. He reminded himself that he was doing this for them, then he answered, loud enough so he was sure that Han and Leia would hear him, "Yes Master."

Satisfied the Emperor rose, patting Luke's head before mocking, "That's a good boy." He then turned a walked from the room the guards followed him. Vader lingered for a moment more looking at his son, ' _he looks so small_ ' he mused before turning and following his master, a stronger, red tinted, force field came up behind him. The last of the guards flanked him, the door slid shut and several steel bolts could be heard sliding across then locking in place with a loud click, followed by a final smaller click as the lock that could only be opened by the two force users locked into place.

For Luke this told him what he already knew, there was no escape.

* * *

Han rubbed the back of his head where it had come in contact with the hard wall, he winced at the pain and was sure that there would be a bruise there in time. However now his mind was far from the pain, and more focused on what he had just heard.

Luke had just called that sick tyrant 'Master.' At first he had been angry, but when Palpatine moved his heart sank. There sat the kid, leant up against the wall, his knees up, his head hung. His wrists and ankles shackled, as well as his neck, the force field that sectioned off his cell was much more visible that the one on there's, his was tinted red.

Darth Vader had left the room leaving it in silence. Han glanced over to where Leia was sat near the field. Tears slowly trickled down her checks. "Luke." He heard her plea, he didn't reply. She tried again, and again, begging him just to answer, just to show a sign that he had heard. But he never did.

* * *

 **How was that? Did you like it?**

 **Please, Please Review.**

 **Also I am wondering if anyone has any suggestions for what I could put on my final piece in art. My topic is, guess what Star Wars!**

 **I am wanting to do something in relation to Anakin and Vader, I already have an idea but I would like to hear your suggestions.**

 **Also if you know of any really good Star Wars art just floating around on the internet, I would like to know as I'm trying to build up my artwork.**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **RavenLu22...**


	4. Chapter 4- The Struggle of Temptation

**Thank you for your review's I hope to hear more with this chapter, it may be a bit shorter, but I wanted to leave it where it was before carrying on.**

* * *

Duel of Fates Chapter 4

The Struggle of Temptation

It had been three days, well that was what Han had guessed at, but in reality he didn't have a clue how long it had been. They could have been sat here for maybe a day or two, or they could of been sat here for weeks, each second stretched into a minute aa each minute stretched into an hour.

Suddenly his stomach growled, his hand shot to his stomach drawing in a breath and clenching his stomach in an attempt to silence the painful sound. It had been a whilst since he had eaten, but overall that food wasn't that bad, well as much as came through the small hatch beside the door. It seemed that they were being given the same food as everyone else, well the stormtroopers anyhow. It was not what he was expecting anyway. It was soup, it wasn't watery either, he came to the conclusion that it was vegetable soup after a couple of spoons full. They were given bread, and it didn't crumple in your hand.

He glanced over to where Leia was lent against the wall. For some reason unknown to the smuggler, their shield had been lowered giving them free access to what once was the walkway between the two cells, nevertheless the shield around Luke still didn't fall. It had changed though. Opposed to a solid wall, now beams shot from floor to ceiling and from wall to wall creating a deadly grid between the two.

The gaps were large enough for a hand to fit through easily, although be it carefully. That was how a pile of bread had ended up sitting beside Luke totally untouched. Leia was always mirrored where Luke sat, very rarely did she move from that spot. Occasionally she would draw herself up using the wall before pacing the wall to stretch her legs, this was a luxury that the young Jedi didn't have. He had never once moved from his position, not even shifted to get comfortable, Han was certain that he was not.

"Luke..." Leia whispered with a shaky voice causing Han togulp. "Please Luke, answer me." Still no response, from where he was sat Han could see that those blue eyes were open wide. But he gaze remained forward not even flickering towards the pleas. "Ok. Just show me that you heard me, twitch your finger. Please Luke, just this once. For me." He remained statue still.

* * *

His body was frozen in place, he dared not move. Leia's pleas rattled his bones, oh, how much he longed to reassure and comfort her, but he knew he was being watched. One move, even in the slightest would be disobeying the Emperor's orders, and disobeying his orders would mean punishment for them.

Submerging the urge to lick his lips with a sandpaper tongue he slowly closed his eyes in an attempt to distance himself from reality. He did not sleep, a dark void beckoned him into its warm embrace, he fought against it as he fought a losing battle against reality. His arms were numb, as well as his feet. His spine ached against the wall due to extended period of malnourishment.

"Luke..." There it was again, he sunk further inside himself his eyelids closed tightly now. He questioned how much longer he could keep this up for.

* * *

A sound that he distantly remembered echoed through the room, three clicks. The door was unlocked, someone was to enter. He knew exactly who even before the tapping of the cane could be heard. He heard the force field drop and dared open his eyes. Before him he saw the end of the old man's robes that swayed as he halted, bottoms of red robes to either side. To his right he saw Leia scurry back and sit with Han who held her tight.

"Luke!" She cried, "Do something, Luke! Don't just sit there! Luke!" Pressed further into Han in fear, the look in Solo's eyes showed the same amount of fear Leia had just expressed.

"He will never answer to you, girl!" Palpatine snapped, never once did his gaze move from his prey. "Isn't that right, my young Jedi." In fear for their safety he hastily replied, "Yes Master."

"Good," he praised, "Look at me." Luke complied lifting his head to meet the Sith Lord's yellow eyes.

Palpatine looked into the youths eyes, he could see how tired the young Jedi was, and the fear that danced across the sky blue waves. The boy had obeyed his ordered, but only in fear of what would happen to his friends. A small dwindling fire could be seen in him. This was not what he wanted, he wanted the youth to willing be his servant, to obey his orders not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Only then could he gain the Sith that he wanted, and there was only one way to do that.

"Stand!" He barked causing the young Skywalker to flinch before he rushed to obey the order. The wires were long enough for him to stand and take maybe a step or two, but restrained non the less. Now that the boy was standing, on obviously aching legs, his plan could continue. "Bring him in." He hissed. In an instant a group of footsteps could be heard drawing closer and closer to the room till a wave of black swamped the door frame.

Darth Vader stalked into the room, behind him followed two stormtroopers with a body hanging limp between them.

Palpatine took a few steps back, a sickly grin on his face. The Dark Lord took his place beside the Master of Darkness as the troopers dumped the figure before them. As quickly as they came the white clad soldiers retreated back to safety.

The figure, dressed in a rebel uniform, was left kneeling in-between the Sith and Luke, but most importantly he was facing Luke. Although his head was bowed Luke felt as though he recognised this man, and by the look on Leia and Han's face it was no question that he knew this man.

When the man raised his head Luke hissed under his breath and would have taken a step back, but stopped himself from doing so.

"I see you remember our guest."

"I do," Luke replied before adding "Master." For good measure.

"Admiral Vox, I assume." Palpatine replied.

"You presume right, master." Luke replied, his eyes had never broken contact with the Admiral during the conversation with _his Master._ Subconsciously his hands clenched into fists as he vented his anger into the force.

Palpatine sensed his anger, "Good, the Dark Side flows strong with you." He rasped, this caused Luke's anger to rise even further. "Kill him."

Luke's head snapped up at the casually spoken words, "No!" He spat, he would not kill this man, _even if he wa..._

 _No!_ He pushed the thought away, he would not fall to the darkness.

He expected a harsh reminder of the consequences, but it didn't come. "Really?"

Luke was left stumped, he chose not to reply.

"It's tempting isn't it?" Palpatine questioned, not waiting for a reply he continued, "You want to kill him. I sense it in within you."

Luke snuck a glance at his friends who watched with faces of horror, then he glanced at his father who remained silent.

"Why do you deprive yourself of this necessity. He is far from innocent, far from those you swore to protect. He betrayed you." Luke cast his eyes down. "Wasn't he one of those that condemned you to this place. Casted you out because they were two afraid of their _hero,_ because he was the son of the Dark Lord. And the grandson of the ruler of the galaxy?"

Luke took a mental check, checking to see if he had heard right, _he was the grandson of whom? No, it wasn't true, it was impossible._

"I was correct!" Vox voiced, "Traitor!"

Darkness raged around the youth tearing at him, he brought a shield of white around him, but he struggled to maintain it as his own mind longed for the warmth of the darkness.

"Your thoughts betrayed you my young Jedi, or is my young Sith more appropriate?"

That was it, Luke's anger flared to a new level, the darkside broke through, a deep, raging fire sprang to life in his eyes for a brief moment before it dwindled and died.

"Kill him!" Palpatine snarled.

Vox merely chuckled before looking back up at the young Skywalker, "You can not kill me! You do not have the courage to do so, you're pathetic and weak!"

This time Luke had no hope of restraining the darkside as it flared out grasping at the being who had caused his anger. The darkness wrapped around Vox, Luke had one arm outstretched he hand tight tightening ever so slowly.

The Admirals hands darted to his throat, there they clawed at the invisible hold with each breath his throat tightened, he sucked more breaths in, each one weaker but more desperate than the last, before the last he whispered, "Pl...e...a...se..."

Luke only smiled, before with one squeeze of his had the Admiral toppled to the side, dead.

Luke stepped back panting slightly, he stopped before his back could hit the wall. He stared at the Admirals corpse, he felt no gilt, no remorse, no regret. In fact he felt rather ecstatic, he openly let the darkside flow through him. Only then did he look up to his grandfather, who he now saw in a different light, he was his master and his grandfather, the true master of darkness, therefore the master of him.

"Very good my young Sith." He scrutinised the youth, easily braking through his mental shields even though they had been strengthened by the darkside, the boy did not resist his search. Palpatine saw a mine of hatred and anger, some of which was directed at himself and Vader, whilst a mass majority laid with the rebellion, some even to the Jedi who had both betrayed and lied to him.

However there was still one tie to the light that had not been broken, and that was his friend, the smuggler and the princess. Cutting his love off for them was going to prove difficult, but if he wanted a true and loyal Sith it had to be done. Maybe there was a way though.

"Knell." He commanded, the boy instantly obeyed dropping down to one knee his head bowed in submission. "You shall remain like that until I return. You know the consequences if you disobey."

"Yes Master." Luke replied.

Palpatine turned and walked from the room, Vader followed close behind as the force shield was raised. The door locked behind them and they carried on their way.

* * *

"The child is strong in the force."

"Yes he is master." Vader agreed.

"He has fallen..." Palpatine stated.

"Then why is he still in the cell master?" Vader hastily asked.

"If you would let me finish son." Palpatine waited a few moments to make sure that his Sith would remain silent. "There's still one connection to the light that has to be broke for him."

"And what is that connection?"

"His friends, they are his ties to the light and his ultimate weakness. Cut them off and we shall gain the ultimate warrior." Palpatine explained, they had reached the private wing of the palace and Palpatine had stopped at his doors. "Tomorrow we shall visit him, and his friends will betray him. Then you will kill them" Offering no further explanation Darth Sidious entered his rooms his door shutting swiftly behind him.

Leaving the two royal guards to protect his father Vader returned to his own quarters. Removing his mask he settled down on the sofa and looked out over the city.

For once in his life things seemed to be falling in place, soon he would have his son, with Luke by his side the rebellion would hold no hope in winning this war. There was still one thing missing though, Padme, his angel. His heart suddenly fell heavy with guilt, even with the truth of him not being the direct cause of het death with his son as evidence he knew that he had ultimately caused it.

He vowed that he would not let anything harm his son.

* * *

Leia looked upon Luke who still remained in the position the Emperor had left him in, that had been several hours ago. The body of the Admiral laid cold at his feet, even in sleep the moment that Luke had committed the sin had haunted her, the wide eyes that stared into her soul. They watched her now, from the opposite side of the force field; she felt tears prick at her eyes, but non would come, too many had fallen already.

She had tried to gain Luke's attention, but it was as the Emperor said, ' _He will never listen to you, girl!'_ Some how that tyrant had gained leverage over the Rebellions Hero, or maybe that was the leverage he had over Luke. He was no longer their hero, they had casted him aside in the face of the truth. For the briefest of seconds his eyes had burnt yellow, they looked so much like that of the Emperor.

"Please Luke, don't give into your hatred." She whispered.

All of a sudden the door opened.

Palpatine entered first followed closely by his lap dog, Darth Vader. The shield fell, two stormtroopers advanced towards them, Vader followed closely behind his red blade ignited. Leia elbowed Han in the ribs causing him to awaken with a groan. When he had come to his senses he moved forward whilst pushing Leia behind him in one swift motion.

* * *

Time seemed to slow, each step took what seemed to be hours. Luke watched from the corner of his eyes with horror as his friends were herded into a corner by his father. His anger grew, _what had he done wrong?_

He rose to his feet, knees threatened to buckle beneath him, but by some miracle they held.

Palpatine's gaze shot to where Luke had risen, "I told you to kneel!"

"Master, please, don't hurt them." Luke pleaded, taking a step forward, only to be hit by a jet of force lightning that sent him fly back wards.

Han was grabbed by one of the troops and dragged forward ever so slightly, but enough for his partner to get at Leia. Finding his strength Luke pushed himself to his feet, he dashed forward towards them for the first time putting all his weight on the unyielding bonds. Yet again his disobedience resulted in a bolt of lightning hitting his chest sending him back on the floor.

"Stay down!" Sidious barked.

Mustering up all his strength he channelled the darkside into his bonds willing them to open with all of his will.

* * *

A small click caught Palpatine's attention, he turned round to find Skywalker free of his restraints, _Impossible!_

Luke was now charging at the two Sith. "Vader!" Sidious yelled.

Vader turned lightning fast, to see his son charging at him. At first he was in shock, _how had he-?_ He sensed pure anger radiating of the boy, his eyes- they were not sickly yellow like his or Palpatine's no his burnt with the fires of hell.

Gathering the force to him he pushed Luke away, sending him flying across the room with such speed that when he impacted the wall a large crack and dent was left behind.

* * *

His back ached, his head throbbed. Eyes that were merely slits came into focus, for the briefest moment he saw he friends being dragged out of the cell. Just before the door shut he heard the hiss of a lightsaber as it cut through air. He remembered no more as the darkness calmed him.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is short, but I've got lots of studying to do over this holiday ans I wasn't sure of when I would be able to get a chapter up.**

 **Please Please review!**

 **TTFN**

 **RavenLu22...**


	5. Chapter 5- Your Path to Walk

**My apologies for taken so long, but... well GCSE year at school, so I hope a few of you understand.**

 **However I have managed to get it up, heaven only knows how.**

 **Here is the next Chapter- Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Your Path to Walk**

* * *

He awoke into silence, there was no hum of the force field nor the chatter of Leia and Han. Slowly he pushed himself up against the wall, wincing at the pain that this caused he decided to remain seated, when he glanced around he found the room to be totally and utterly empty. The binders that had ones restrained him were nowhere to be seen, the crack that had been left upon his impact with it had vanished as if it had never existed, the body of the Admiral had disappeared along with it.

However the most alarming thing that was missing was a door, he knew that there had to be one somewhere, and no he did not believe that they would place a door handle on this side of the door but he at least expected a faint black line to indicate where the door was, but there was non. Just 4 white walls, floor and ceiling that were polished to a shine so much so that he could see a blurred reflection of himself in the one that he was sat opposite to and the floor beneath him. Glancing up at the ceiling he was puzzled at the absence of lights for the room shone so brightly that it was almost blinding, how could he see when there was no lights?

Confused and injured he tucked himself into one of the corners and pulled his knees up into his chest, wrapping his arms around them he buried his head in his knees, he closed his eyes tightly as if that would somehow block out the light.

* * *

It had been an hour since they had regrouped with the Rebellion after there miraculous escape from the Empire. Somehow, unknown to them, they had managed to escape the clutches of Vader once again, they came to one conclusion, the force must of been on their side that day:

They had just been dragged from the cell when Vader's blood red blade had been ignited, at first they had both thought and feared that it was going to come swooping down upon their lives, but had been surprised when it had instead found its marks at the base of a troopers neck. It had been unclear what he had done to anger the Sith so, but no one dared ask in fear of igniting it again.

Vader had simply ordered the remaining troops to escort them to the detention centre before stalking off to catch up with the Emperor leaving them wonder what the hell had just happened. On the way to the cell block they had taken their chance of escape, Han had pointed towards a corridor and he had a idea that it would lead them to the hanger bay of which they had entered. Using the strength that they still had they had managed to overpower the trooper and took their weapons before heading off towards the landing pad.

When they got there they were shocked to find it completely empty and even more so when they saw the Falcon sitting there. Han had thanked the heavens a million times before they walked up the ramp. There was a noise and their blasters were ready in an instant. Slowly they made their way to the cockpit, and as quickly as the blasters were raised they were lowered, and Han welcomed a giant carpet into his arms.

"Chewwie it's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, "How did you get out?"

Chewbacca replied with a series of growls, all od a sudden 3P0 and R2 appeared at the door. Seeing the confused state of Leia's face, as she could not understand the language of the Wookie, Threepio step in.

"Mistress Leia it was a bizarre array of events, one minute we were in the cell block awaiting execution when the door opened, after that we were escorted here with no further explanation, then you showed up."

Han studied the gold droid, he knew that there was a possibility that the ship had been tagged but this may also be the only chance they would have of escaping the planet alive, and Han had a knack for self preservation. Sitting down in the pilots seat he ignored all the warnings that flying a marked ship would throw at an experienced pilot such as himself, and turned on the engine. Chewwie settled down into the co-pilots seat. They had just entered hyperspace when Threepio had spoken.

"Mistress Leia?"

"Yes Threepio." Leia replied tearing her gaze away from the view port as the stars streaked past, and light-years flew by underneath their feet.

"May I inquire what has happened to Master Luke?"

All of a sudden all eyes were on the droid as they noticed their mistake, they had left Luke behind.

* * *

Luke sat in silence for what felt like eternity, with no way to keep time nor anywhere to focus he found himself to slip into seep thought, which for him was more than often a dangerous prospect. Soon enough he found his thoughts wandering to his friends, _Where were they? Were they dead?_ He had seen Vader ignite his crimson blade before he had become consumed by darkness for the second time.

He felt empty, more alone than he had ever been before, like there was a big gaping hole torn into his very soul. A similar feeling to that of when the alliance had disowned him, but on a bigger scale this time. He tapped into the force, upon contact he found that dark would only answer his call, the light was small and muted. No longer resenting its embrace he delved into it.

Its power was so strong, so magnificent that he could almost feel it coursing through his veins like thick black tar turning his body dark and cold. Unlike when he had first become a Jedi he did not care that what he was doing was classed as evil. This blanket of evil wanted him, accepted him, unlike anyone before, and he accepted it.

* * *

They were now on their way to meet with Mon Mothma to explain the situation.

"Mothma." Leia greeted with a slight bow of her head and a warm smile upon her lips.

"Leia, I'm so glad that you managed to escape, how in heavens did you manage to do it?" Mon replied bringing Leia into a warm yet swift embrace.

"Let's just say the force was on our side."

"A story for another time." Mon smiled not pushing the matter further.

"Yes. Anyhow, on the subject of the force, I request a rescue mission."

"And who may I inquire this rescue mission is to rescue." The short haired woman asked as she took a seat at the head of a long white table whilst Leia took the one to her left.

"We left Luke behind on Coruscant. He needs rescue."

"Skywalker? Why my dear girl why would he need rescue he is at home, is he not, after all his father lives on Coruscant." Mon pointed out as she lent back into the chair.

"No, that is not where he belongs. They had him tied up in a prison cell, you should have seen the state of him, he was mere skin and bones. You have to see reason, Luke is not a spy!" She pleaded.

"Leia, we have gone through this a million times and the councils conclusion still stands, it is too risky to let Skywalker back into his ranks."

"Yet it is not a risk at all to place him into the one environment where he could potentially turn into our greatest enemy. A Sith, and mark my words Mon, if he does the rebellion has no hope in winning this galactic war." Leia declared as he stood up and marched over to the door, she stopped as Mon spoke.

"Do not lose your hope, that is the key to winning this war."

"I am simply being realistic here, not even you can believe that this war can be won on hope" With that she stepped out of the room, the door slid close leaving Mon sitting in silence.

* * *

"You did not kill them?" The Emperor questioned.

"No Father." Vader replied as he gazed out over the night city from where he stood beside the Emperor's throne.

"You disobeyed an order, my son." Palpatine stated.

"With good reason, that I can assure you." The old raised his chin.

"For once lord Vader I will allow this act pass." They were stood in a silence for a few moments before he continued, "Your son is ready but first there are preparations and precautions that have to be put in place, first of all we need to make sure that he does not have a life to go back to, this is very important. Tonight you shall remove him from his cell and move him to the modified chambers in the private wing, tomorrow we shall present him to the galaxy."

"It shall be done, master." Vader bowed before exiting the chamber.

* * *

Vader waited a few moments before the open door that led to this son's cell. He took a deep breath in before entering the cell. He stopped once again once the doors had closed behind him, his respirator faltered for a moment.

His son was huddled into a corner, his head buried in his knees. He seemed thinner now, free of the chains he didn't seem dangerous, like a caged beast. He looked so small and broken, but Vader knew that looks can be deceiving. As he took a step forward he called out to his son, "Luke."

The youth flinched slightly, but brought his head up and his gaze met Vader's. It took a few moments to realise that this was indeed his father, but he had changed significantly. No longer did he wear the imposing black mask, nor the panel of buttons upon his chest. Vader pulled down his hood causing the soft brown locks to sway in the breeze created. His rest of his features almost glowed in the bright light of the cell, he was very much as he was during his youth, the scar that ran beside his right eye still remained, he knew that no amount of healing would do so, the same could be said for his right hand.

Vader raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist, he turned it around as if he was examining it, "We are more alike than you wish to believe, my son."

Luke did not reply to his statement but instead he pushed up against the wall until he stood upright a step or two away from the wall. He gazed into the yellow eyes and asked, "What is it that you wish of me, maste-"

Vader did not let him finish, "Father" He corrected.

The young Skywalker shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"The Emperor may wish for you to call him Master, but you are my son, so you will refer to me as Father." Vader explained.

"Of course Father." Luke smiled.

"Now come." Vader commanded gently.

"Where to?"

"Your new home."

* * *

Indeed Luke could easily make this place home, it wouldn't be at all difficult. The room was spacious, very much so. When you entered you were greeted by a living room, or what could be classed as one, some may resemble it to a throne room or something that a price would resident in, but after all wasn't he a prince. Upon the far wall was a large transparisteel window that looked out upon the city of Coruscant, night was falling. It only occurred to him now that he did not know what time of day it was, after so long in the white walled cell _why would he?_ The walls were decorated in a light olive green which stretched up the tall walls and was separated by evenly spaced by curved white pillars that were imbedded half into the walls. A holo projector was located on the right hand wall, a large sofa before it flanked by to small but tall coffee tables. To the right of the holo there was a archway in the wall which he could see led into a kitchen.

The kitchen was magnificent to say the least, the room was large counters lined the wall opposite the arch and the one to it's left. The counter tops were white marble with flakes of black and grey. A glass table with four clear chairs sat to the right a bowl of fresh fruit set upon it. The technology in the room was only the finest, fridges that he knew were the highest on the market and some appliances that he had never seen.

He had no time to observe the rooms further before Vader entered, he held a bundle of robes in his hand a pair of boots in his other. Placing the boots on the floor and the laying the robes down on the sofa he turned to Luke. "Get ready." He commanded.

"For what?" Luke quizzed.

"You'll see. I shall be back in ten minutes." He smiled and left.

Luke made his way over to where he father had left the robes. His picked them up feeling the fine fabric beneath his finger tips. Placing them back down he picked up the black boots and slipped them on, they fitted him perfectly, they came to just a few inches below his knees they were tight and the black leather of the boots almost merged into his black trousers. Now he took the robes again and slipped them on, once the robes were drawn on he moved over to the window.

Due to the darkness of outside and the brightness of inside he could see his reflection almost as clear as if it was a mirror. The robes stopped at his shoulder, his black long sleeved shirt meaning that they had no need for sleeves on the robes. The main section of the robe was fastened with silver buttons with the Imperial crest upon them. The coat stretched down to his knees the front open revealing the soft red silk lining. The robes also featured a large hood. He had found a pair of gloves in the pocket, he had slipped them on and pulled the hood up, now he was a pure figure of darkness not an inch of skin could be seen.

His gaze locked with that of his own, their bright blue shinning out from the depth of darkness. For a faintest second he saw them flash yellow before they returned to normal.

* * *

Vader returned, he was dressed in his usual robes. "Black suits you." He commented.

Luke smiled and replied, "When has it not, after all I am your son."

At this Vader smiled, it was a change to see his smile, not bound in a cold white cell. "Very true my child." Luke's face changed slightly at the name but soon returned to normal with a chuckle. The Dark Lord glanced at the holo cron on the wall, "If we do not get going soon we will be late."

"You still haven't explained to me what this event is?"

Vader had turned and was heading towards the door, Luke tailed him, "It is time that we take our rightful place in the galaxy, my son."

* * *

In less than quarter of an hour both father and son were waiting impatiently before a pair of grand doors, Luke could here the roaring crowds beyond them in response to a speech from the Emperor, the voices died down till only a sound so delicate that by even saying its name would be shattered. He glanced over at his father, just like his, his father's head was shadowed by the hood of the cloak but it seemed that Vader could sense the youths eyes upon him and turned his eyes slightly. He gave a comforting smile to Luke, his yellow eyes providing warmth and reassurance to his son opposed to the bitter gaze of Palpatine.

Vader nodded before turning his gaze upon the door before him, he step forward slightly dipping his head before returning to where he had stood with his head help upright again.

Without warning the doors began to open causing Luke to stiffen, the hairs on his arm raised as shivers raced across his body like ripples on a pond. Bright light ripped through the ever widening gap, the sudden colour, or lack of it, caused Luke to squint his eyes as his body unconsciously tried to retreat back to darkness. White. He hated that colour, ever since the white room. He shuddered.

He saw a hand come before his face and he startled, but the hand did not harm his instead he found that his hood was brought down slightly allowing him to see clearly without squinting. "Better?" He heard his father ask.

He smiled "Much. Thank you."

There was the sound of drums beating, Vader took a bold step forward his son copying him. As the length of floor between himself and the end of the podium drew ever smaller the masses of people that laid beyond grew ever bigger, and continued to do so till he became level with Palpatine. He gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous in front of all those people. He felt as if a huge suffocating weight had been placed upon his head, he channelled his emotions into the force where they were consumed by the raging black sea.

For a moment he had stood there, dumbfounded, he hadn't even realised that the eldest Sith had spoken. "At last I can see an end to this war, and to a beginning of peace. 23 years this pitiful game has raged on bringing misery and suffering to the poor and innocent. Suffering that is being caused by the ones who claim to want to restore peace to the galaxy, and to end the suffering. However the past is not to be dwelled upon, only the future, and this is what today is all about, honouring what is yet to come. I shall be adding two very important people to my ranks today." He glanced over to the two younger beings, " My I present My son, Darth Vader..." At that Vader drew back his hood, gasps could be heard from the crowd as the old Jedi hero of the republic stood before them, well and very much alive, "...and...my grandson... Darth Tyranus." Only then did Tyranus lower the hood, blue eyes flickered yellow and remained so for long second before returning to icy blue. It was then that the galaxy saw what remained of the Rebellion Hero, Luke Skywalker.

There was one thing for certain, there was no going back, his path had been laid and he would have to walk it.

* * *

 **Well, this is only the beginning.**

 **Please please review...**

 **RavenLu22...**


	6. Chapter 6- In the Gift of Love

**It's getting close to Christmas, and I am unsure if this if I will update before the 25th, but let's hope. So just in case this chapter has a small Christmas section, well I say small...**

 **I hope you enjoy it...**

 **Here it is-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **In the Gift of Love**

It doesn't take long for one to forget what their past felt like, for all the sensations and feeling of what you felt then to become distant and numb, for some people this could take decades, years as the memories continuously fade. However for Luke Skywalker, Darth Tyranus, for him to spend 24 hours without thinking about his past life it took only nine months, the feelings of loyalty and compassion towards his friends diminished, so much so he often questioned why he trusted them in the first place.

He came on the conclusion that he had been a boy, a naïve child, fantasising a life of being a Jedi, of being a hero. Oh, how blind he had been, now he spent his time cursing himself for his mistakes. Hero's can not win this war, no only a villain can, someone who was willing to take the risks whether it be or not be in the publics favour. To be honest he did not care what people thought about him, no, they had no clue of what he had been through. They had no idea of his past, only that he had once been the Rebellions most famous hero, an act that he was paying for now for he had to gain the trust of all those who he needed to trust him.

However that was slow going, he had more immediate issues at hand. He was currently on his Star Destroyer, Conquest, heading to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. This was his first solo mission, his father currently on a mission in the core worlds whilst Palpatine remained, as always, on Imperial centre controlling the power hungry senators there.

Palpatine had received a list of possible locations of the rebel fleet, Luke had happened to take a glance at the list and had found a planet name very familiar, Naboo. He had heard the planet being mentioned a couple of times by Mon Mothma, as she discussed with her fellow leaders the optimal locations for bases, that had been one of them. At first it wasn't an option, but as it became clear of Naboo's hate for the Empire, especially after the death of their former Queen, Padme Amidala, who had died during the war between the Republic and the Empire, whilst pregnant with child, which had died with her. Rumors had it that she was killed by a Sith, and if those rumors were true his father was the only possible culprit, yet again another reason to visit the planet.

"Sir, we are set to come out of hyperspace." A captain shouted across the bridge.

"Very well Captain," Luke replied his voice cold and hard, as it always was when he was upon the bridge of his star destroyer, "Bring her out."

Seconds later the white lines of passing stars came to a stop and he felt the familiar jolt as they exited hyperspace, a blue and green orb appeared before them. Through the force he could feel the fear and panic of those on its surface, and he basked in it, their fear strengthened the darkside, and therefore strengthened him. When he opened his eyes the fire in his eyes roared, as the force begged for a release, and who was he not to give it.

"Captain, ready my fighter, tell the pilots to prepare for battle." He ordered making his way over the platform and towards the door.

Just as he stepped through he heard the captain reply, "Right away, my lord." Before the door clicked shut.

He smiled to himself, if someone would have told him five years ago that now he would be in charge of a star destroyer, scratch that, a fleet of destroyers. That captains and senators would bow as he passed them saying "My Lord." or has they had a tendency to do on Coruscant, "My Prince." If he would have been told that his father was non other than Darth Vader, and the Emperor his grandfather, that he was second in line for the Imperial throne, he would have laughed, but not before administering whoever it was to a mental hospital. In fact if he would of even been told that he would be a Jedi or a Sith, or had any connection with the force he would of found himself in hysterics. Yes indeed, it was quite a remarkable change from a farm boy on the back world planet of Tatooine, to the Prince of the galaxy.

When he reached the hanger bay he found it in a flurry of activity, some pilots were busy making final repairs to their fighters, others busy pulling on their flight suits, whilst the most organised were in their fighters already preparing for take off. He made his way over to his TIE Prime, a angelic structure, the wings slightly wide than the diameter of the fighters main body, they weren't straight lines like that of his fathers, but smooth curved wings. The whole model was painted black, the only colour was red which outlined the thick windows and the wings. Behind it sat the model of the TIE Prime Plus which was half way through construction, some of which he had insisted that he would do himself opposed to robots.

He climbed into his fighter and clipped the safety harness into place, he went through a series of complicated procedures before the engine began. Looking out the window he saw that all the other pilots had entered their craft, some were waiting whilst others were just warming up.

"Rebel fighters spotted exiting Naboo's atmosphere. " A voice announced through the hanger bay speakers.

"Get ready for take off." Luke instructed, gently raising the fighter of the ground, "3...2...1..." His fighter shot out through the bay door and out into open space, the rest of the pilots got into formation behind him in a triangular shape. Just behind him to his left and right were his wing men, well one wingman and wingwoman, Sebastian and Gabriel, both exceptional pilots, in fact the only two in his squad that he would trust with the protection of his life, even when every pilot had been hand picked by himself, as well as the rest of the crew on board the Conquest.

Across the black sea he could see the rebels fleet of old x-wings flying up towards them, their speed increasing the closer they got. Leaving a respectable distance between the squad and the destroyer he commanded the pilots not to advance as they hovered in place. When the fighters were close enough he gave the order to attack.

Hours stretched by, just when it seemed the battle would never end all of a sudden it was in sight, however it was not without loss, Sebastian had taken a hit to his right wing, Luke had seen him zip past, his turbo blasters seemed to be failing, so he had ordered him to turn back and head back to the Conquest and live, of course he had objected at first but Luke had hissed, "That is an order." The pilot had made his way back. Along the way he had lost Gabriel, in honesty he did not know if she was alive or not, sometimes he thought he had caught a glimpse of her in the distance, however when he contacted her she did not answer.

Currently they were loosing, he didn't know how, but they were. There were several explosions as an x-wing was ripped to pieces, but two TIE's went down with it. There were only ten of them left from a fleet of 60, there were still around 20 rebels, it was clear that there wasn't anymore resistance fighters coming but then he spotted a familiar ship just exiting the atmosphere, the Millennium Falcon.

He wasted no time in contacting the remaining pilots, "We can not win today, retreat!" He barked, he watched as the fighters maneuverer and out run the x-wings and make its way back to Conquest, he was glad to see Gabriel's fighter amongst them. However he had lingered too long, and he found that he was almost surrounded. He made a frantic dash, but his exit was quickly blocked, so he dived, twisting, turning, spinning he dodged the bolts that came his way till there was clear space before him, however the star destroyer was blocked to his back by the whole fleet of x-wings. Cursing he set forward, faster and faster till his engines reached their max, he began to turn ever so slightly to the left aiming to bring the craft round in a full arch. But as he made it half way he was hit by a bolt in the top of his left wing, he had spun out of control as was sent hurdling towards Naboo, two further bolts hit him before he broke through the atmosphere.

The outside of the craft was on fire, the metal wings tearing into shreds. The temperature grew and grew, till it was almost too hot to touch anything metal. A sudden explosion caused Luke to lunge forward, he sent a cry into the force before the darkness claimed him... _Father!_

He had no idea where he was, only that he ached, his body cried out in shearing agony with even the slightest twitch of a finger. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead and felt the cool metal which burnt his wrist. He heard a sound, "It is impossible..." A man gasped.

"No it's not, he is a Sith." Another spoke, a woman this time, her voice so familiar, but he could not place it. "You better put him back under, he could cause damage even in his condition, but I have been ordered to keep him alive, although I would like nothing more than to strangle him."

A fire swept through the weak mans body as a needle was inserted into his right arm, a cool liquid soon entered his veins, he was too weak to resist it's effects and fell into a nightmarish slumber consistent of pain and darkness.

When he next awoke the pain had subsided somewhat, he peeled his eyes open blinking to adjust them to the light and to rid them of the water, when he reached out to rub them with his hands he found them restrained, the painful light forgotten his eyes darted open, pulling with all his strength he fought against the bonds, looking around he found he was laying down on a cold white slab, his wrists and upper and lower arms restrained as well a his ankles, upper and lower legs, his stomach and chest, the only movement he was granted was the wiggling of his toes and the flexing of his hands. Of course his neck was also free.

Laying his head back down he focused on tapping in to the force, maybe he would be able to free the bonds then, or if not, contact his father. His was therefore startled to find that he could not even touch the force, its presence far and distant. He gaped and opened his eyes suddenly feeling very helpless, in fact the most vulnerable he had ever felt his whole life.

The sound of a door hissing open drew his attention. "Where am I?!" He demanded.

" Far away from your precious fleet, that much I can tell you." The man replied, he was dressed in a white coat and had a data pad in his hands. A sudden jolt of anger caused him to thrash against his restrains. "It is futile, those bonds are made from the strongest metal alloy in the whole galaxy, quite expensive if I dare say so myself, much cheaper to kill you on sight." He smiled.

"Why can't I assess the force?" Luke hissed.

"Ysalamir, also quite expensive and quite difficult to import as well. Seems they spared no expense containing you."

"Why are the cuffs welded?" He pressed wanting to get more answers, the more he knew the quicker he would be able to escape.

"We are not stupid," A female voice came from the door.

Luke turned to see who it was... _Leia..._ his mind whispered in shock.

"You may not be able to access the force but we don't know what else you have been taught." She answered.

"Leia?"

"General Organa." She corrected quickly. "You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed us."

Luke was quick in his defence, "You betrayed me, you casted me out when I need you all the most, I was lost, then I found myself!"

"Whoever you found was not Luke Skywalker, no matter how much you claim to be so. Look at yourself, you're a Sith." She argued.

"I would of not become this way if I had not been shunned, it wasn't my fault that my father was Vader." Came the reply, "Leia, I had no choice!"

"Did you not have a choice when you set the second Death Star onto Dantooine? Did you not have a choice when you sent your fleet after us time and time again?"

"I was under orders." He snapped.

"Were you under orders when you put Han in the med centre for a month!" Leia hissed her anger rising, "Were you under orders when you cut down Wedge in cold blood?"

Luke could not reply to that, so he looked away.

"You make me sick!" The General spat.

"What will happen to me?" He asked in a faint whisper.

"Mon will decide." She took a pause, " I for one hopes you're executed, but not before you re-live the pain we did." Stopping as she reached the door she added. "Excuse me but I am a very busy woman, I bid you farewell, My Prince."

The door closed. Seconds later he felt a needle piece his skin. "What are you doing?" He asked in a quite voice.

"I have been ordered to keep you half drugged during your imprisonment." Luke could not resist.

The next few weeks dragged, he drug induced body was constantly tired as he body was unable to fight off the drugs. He could not hold onto a single thought, and when he slept he was visited by the memories of his past, the cruellest type of torture. _He missed his father._ A tear fell down his cheek as he rested in an un-peaceful slumber.

Vader stepped foot into the hanger bay of his son's destroyer, the Conquest. It had been five weeks since Luke had gone missing in action. Both himself and the Emperor had sent out multiple search parties to look for the boy. Ever spy in the rebellion had been contacted but non had seen or heard anything of a captured Skywalker.

The thing that worried Vader the most was that Luke's presence in the force had vanished, the last thing he heard of the boy was a cry through the force... _Father!_ The most likely possibility was that he was dead, but the Sith refused to believe so. He just knew that the boy lived, he just did in a way that even the force couldn't explain. A funeral had been held on Imperial Centre, a big funeral for an empty coffin buried in the child's favourite garden at his home. He had visited it day after day and mourned his son. Till he had finally returned to open space. He had been given Luke's destroyers by Palpatine who also mourned the loss of his grandchild, but still had a galaxy to run.

He had his way over to two black TIE's, the Prime and the Prime plus. The Prime was in an extremely bad shape, the wings torn off till only scraps of them remained, the pieces that were recovered by it's side. The plus by it's side half built, maybe never to be completed. He pulled down he hood and knelt beside the shuttered fighter, every piece was recovered, everything but his son.

Picking up a screwdriver he set to work. Soon the memory of how his son had got this tie fighter popped into mind :

 _The Palace was decorated in living green, vivid red and shimmering gold. The smell from the kitchens hung like a thick mist throughout the expansive structure, leaking through the vents that wound within the maze that was the Palace corridors. The palace was lifted but also silent, a mood that did not have to be heard to be felt; of course it was Christmas._

 _This was the one time of year that all the fronts; put on by senators, officials and the Emperor himself, fell away. This was one of the few rare days during the whole galactic cycle did these clashes and conflicts cease to up-rise. No this one day was celebrated by all, on both sides of the war in those who lingered between. A time to be merry and joyful, even for a Sith._

 _Indeed one would say that it was unusual for a force being to believe in something so basic as Christmas, especially since they had the force, evidenced perhaps that a God did not exist. However there was no need to believe in a God to celebrate this festive time of year, in fact this traditions origins were lost to many, Gods were not believed in mostly, science and space travel seemed to exclude all possibilities. Yet here it was, a day that survived thousands of years, still living as strong as it had done so in years long gone._

 _Darth Vader stalked the corridors, his long brown hair flowing in currents of air as he pushed forward. Today he was not dresses in his usual black robes, he wore black, still; black trousers, black shirt, black boots. However his son had insisted that he wear something a little bit festive; and so that was how Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith ended up walking the corridors wearing a festive Christmas jumper. It was bright red, a Christmas tree in the middle, which would light up but the stubborn Sith refused to do so., two snowmen surrounded it singing carols or what was presumed anyway._

 _The matter still remained however, that Vader could not for the life of his imagine what in the galaxy had possessed him to agree to such a thing. He blamed in on Luke, he was his weakness and even though the Emperor wouldn't admit it out loud the child was his downfall also. There was something about him that warmed the hearts of the two Sith, maybe it was his youth, or his innocence. The matter remained that the only person to have such effect on him was the boy's mother, and not even his love for Luke could match the love he had felt for her... his angle._

 _He had found himself at the family sitting room without being noticed by any news reporters. The tall wooden doors opened before him and he walked in. The Emperor and Luke were already there talking over tea, the Emperor too had been persuaded to wear a festive jumper, however his was much more simplistic with only a snowflake and a mountain in the distance. Luke turned as the doors closed, he too was dressed for the festivities. Gently laying down his cup on the table he stood, "You took your time father!" He laughed a wide smile on his face._

 _"I had a few things to attend to." Vader told the youth coming to sit on the sofas around the fire._

 _"On Christmas day?"_

 _"Yes, the galaxy doesn't cease to exist on this one day."_

 _Palpatine smiled at the conversation, Luke's training had been going very well, but he was still a kid, and so was Vader most of the time. Outside the walls of the palace they were Sith, cold and cruel, but here they were children and Palpatine would often have to keep an eye on them as if they were. Parties were almost impossible as the slightest amusing thing would set both of they off as they stayed out of the way, which was probably the best._

 _"Come now children, I believe there are presents to be opened." He clapped his hands standing up and heading over to the 20 foot tree decorated with only the finest trimmings. He picked up a big box and handed it to his grandson._

 _Luke sat crossed legged on the floor beside his father and grandfather. The carefully unwrapped the golden box, inside were a pair of silk cloaks, one with silver clasps and the other with rubies. He thanked the old man before reaching out and giving him a package wrapped in emerald paper._

 _The wrapping paper came undone till a brown leather book was revealed, "A book I found in a cave on Tatooine one time, seems to be one of the first records of the force, I retrieved it a week ago, I hadn't realised what it was then and hadn't remembered about it till recently." He explained, "I thought it would be of use to you as I can not read that language."_

 _Palpatine flicked trough a couple of pages, "Thank you child." He smiled at the youth before shutting the book and placing the book on the small table beside his chair. They spent the day opening presents and playing board games, Luke and Vader had laughed when Palpatine had slumped in his chair fast asleep, they had contemplated drawing a moustache on his face but in the end they had decided against it. At 4pm they got changed into more formal garments, Luke changing to his usual black garments but fastened his silver cloak over the top, whilst Vader opted for a sapphire clasp. They made their way down to the Grand Dinning hall, the guests were already waiting for them chatting amongst themselves. They silenced and stood._

 _Sidious chuckled, " Sit, my friends, sit." They sat but the silence still lingered, they made their way up to the head of the table which would easily fit 6 chairs, but these chairs were like thrones so only three could fit in the space. Luke and Vader sat next to each other with Palpatine next to them, this arrangement had come about when Luke and Vader used to talk across him during meals meaning that he could not talk to the Grand Moffs at the end of the table. So in the end this had become the arrangement._

 _After a lengthy speech, in which Palpatine watched his son and grandson out of the corner of his eye... they always seemed to be laughing at something, Sidious had uttered the four words everyone had been waiting for, "Let the feast begin!" There was a cheer as the food was brought out, the smell that lingered in the palace all day had become increasing stronger. Once the plates were laid a few seconds was taken by all to assess the banqueted of food. Joints of meats, plump poultry, steaming vegetables, everything from the rarest of bird to the most tropical of plants. They all had to admit that it was a spectacular lay out, if admittedly a bit over the top._

 _Luke glanced around the table, his wandering gaze stopped dead when his eyes laid upon a fiery red head there eyes locked, icy blue frozen with emerald green. With a simple smile he found his cheeks suddenly growing hotter and hotter till he found that he was blushing. Filled with embracement, but over joyed at the same time, he gave her a smile back before lowering his head letting his long bangs fall over his face as he stared down at the food on his place he aimlessly pushed it around._

 _A burning sensation was felt boring into him from his left, he glanced up. His father was staring down at him a wide grin on his face. To his horror Vader lent over and spoke to the Emperor, "I believe young Luke has a crush father."_

 _Palpatine looked round the room, his eyes fell upon his hand who was also pushing her food round her face, a slight pinkness to her cheeks. "Not the worst choice in the galaxy my child."_

 _"Indeed we could expect some very strong grandchildren." Vader commented causing Luke to blush even more._

 _"Shut it!" He half laughed and half shouted, but he could hold back a snigger, neither could the Dark Lords._

 _At 10pm Vader searched the ballroom for his son, the day was closing to an end and he wanted to give his son one final gift before the clock struck twelve. He found him submerged within a slow dance with Mara, he edged his way to the middle._

 _"Excuse me." He politely interrupted tapping the young woman on the shoulder, she flinched slightly, 'they had been so submerged in each other that they had failed to sense his approach, ah, what it felt to be in love.' he thought. "May I borrow my son for a moment, I shall return him to you shortly." With that the Dark Lord dragged his son out of the ballroom and down towards the hanger._

 _"Close your eyes." He commanded as they neared the doors, Luke obeyed. "And do not use the force, I shall know if you do. I shall guide you."_

 _Luke felt the hands of his father on his shoulders and allowed himself to be guided as he resisted the urge to touch the force. Soon he was pulled to a halt. "Open your eyes."_

 _Luke did so, before him sat a state of the art TIE fighter, he rushed up to it in an instant examining it inch by inch. "They call it the TIE Prime, newest addition, designed by myself and the best technical designers in the galaxy. Designed to be 10 times better than the original fighter, this one custom suited to be fitted just for you." Vader explained as he circled the craft, his hands behind his back, a grin upon his face as he watched his son._

 _"A Super Star Destroyer is waiting in orbit, files are ready for you to pick your crew out, the decision on who will be placed upon the vessel is totally up to you."_

 _Luke looked up to him, a look of sheer surprise on his face, "You mean I get a Destroyer to myself?"_

 _"Yes, me and your grandfather have decided that you are trained enough to start with your own assignments."_

 _"What's her name?" Luke quizzed._

 _"Whatever you want it to be, she is yours." Luke practically leaped with joy, finally he was allowed off planet by himself, all of a sudden he found himself questioning if he would miss the presence of his father, and even his grandfather for that matter._

 _"There is one other thing a wish to give you." Vader announced pulling out a small blue box tied with a golden bow. It looked old, like it had been preserved for years without being open. "I came across this after your mother's death, sent to me from god knows where, it was addressed to our child, but I thought at the time that you were dead as she was, and I could not bring myself to open it" He extended his arm giving the sapphire parcel to the youth._

 _Luke stared at it blankly for a few moments, his mouth unable to form the words. He took it in his hands and carefully undid the bow. Lifting off the lid he found a piece of parchment inside, he lifted it out. Carefully unfolding it as if in any second it could crumble to dust he began to read the letter._

 _My child..._

 _If you are reading this it means that I am no longer in this world with you,_

 _Yet I hope that you are here with your father reading this._

 _You should be old enough to know that your father has done many wrong things in his life,_

 _but he did it all in the name of love, his love for us._

 _He sacrificed all that he had for us, too much I say._

 _I hear that he has changed, become a different man._

 _Their is still light in him my child, I entrust his safety to you._

 _After all you are both a Skywalker no matter how much he denies it._

 _Take care of him as I hope he does you._

 _I love you._

 _Stay safe my child..._

 _Your mother..._

 _This short note from the woman he never knew but longed to know so much had Luke in tears, as well as his father who's curiosity had gained the better of him. Luke looked back into the box and pulled out a small hand carved wooden pendant._

 ** _A final gift to you, as he gave to me. The gift of Love..._** _a small note said._

 _Luke turned and hugged his father, the box and pendant clutched in his hands, tears darkening the black of his fathers robes._

 _"I love you, father." Luke admitted._

 _"I love you too, my son." Vader echoed pulling his son closer to him, never would he lose him again._

But he had, the rebellion had taken him away again, he would not believe that he was dead. He would find him, even if he had to tear apart the galaxy to do so. He could not live without him.

 **Well on that note I think we better end.**

 **I so hope you found it as enjoyable to read as I did to write.**

 **Please Review.**

 **A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 ** _RavenLu22..._**


	7. Chapter 7- The Trial of Fates

**Greetings. I apologise for such a long wait, I was struggling with what to right and have rewritten it many times.**

 **But here it is:**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Trial of Fates**

* * *

It seemed that the effects of the drug were wearing off, he had yet to be administered another dose, maybe, just maybe this time it would not come. He hated the feeling that the drug brought, he was far too tired to be fully alert, yet he had slept too much to be tired, still his body betrayed him and it was a constant battle to drag his eyelids open.

Now his world was becoming clearer, but all too soon the heavy metal door dragged open, in marched a party of men; soldiers, guards, medics, Mon Mothma…. Leia. Panic rose up within him, a fear that he had vowed to keep buried deep within himself, he struggled against the restrains again the sturdy metal cutting into bloodied wrists from previous attempts just to break free and move, he did not even aim to get beyond the cell door, he doubted that he would be able to stand properly after so long laying horizontal, he just wanted to be free of the restrains.

An array of items were laid out on a metal table to his right, he turned his head to examine the items, but someone had moved around to his left, they forcefully twisted his head their way pulling on the hair at the left hand side of the back of his hair pushing his left cheek to the surface beneath and fully exposing his neck to the right.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped trying to pull his head from this man's grasp, but it was locked on tight and to do so caused his scalp to spike with pain.

"We are assuring that you will not escape." Came a feminine voice, he presumed it was Mon Mothma. Although he could not be sure of what she referred to, the sound of a briefcase unlocking drew him closer to the conclusion that whatever it was, it was not good.

A fine point of metal was placed upon the back of his neck, a feeling that he did not flinch at, but the thought of what it may contain sent a shudder down his back. Slowly, it pierced the skin and dug into the flesh beneath, as quickly as it came it left leaving an unexplainable sensation in his neck. "What was that!" He demanded, ruling out a liquid as he knew the sensation of drugs entering the bloodstream all too well, however his demand was not answered.

The sound of another briefcase being open came from behind, seconds later he felt metal engulf his neck as a strip of metal was placed around it and locked in place, he gulped feeling as if the unnatural object was blocking of his air supply.

All of a sudden he felt the force return to him, overpowering like a tsunami, it rushed through his body like a raging rapid. Through the suffocating pain he saw his chance, the only one presented to him during his captivity. He pulled the force to him then he release it in one solid blow, the restraints shattered, men and women were hurled across the room at such a magnificent force that it rendered some unconscious; he called out " _Father!"_. He was up in a flash, immediately alert, he was free of the restraints, he was angry, although he had no weapon, nor object to defend himself with he was fully armed and ready to fight, to kill.

Upon the faces of those who remained conscious there were stricken looks of fear and terror, he soaked it in like a sponge, savouring every drop as if it was a thick rich wine that graced his parched lips. Deeply submerged in the powers of the Dark Side his eyes burned with fire that gave him one of many titles; A Sith Lord.

However the dark waters of the deadly tsunami soon vanished, sucked down a plug into an even darker oblivion as it was torn yet again from his grasp. Lost to the world beyond the force it was too late to act when he felt strong hands encircle his, their grasp tightening till it was almost painful. He felt binders lock in place around his wrists trapping them behind his back, he immediately pulled on them testing them.

"That was a foolish act on your behalf." Mon stated walking casually over to him.

"It is a capital mistake that you hold me here captive, it will only result in pain for yourselves." He parried easily.

"You are foolish, young Sith. That collar prevents you access to the force, and vice versa. You will not be able to draw from the force to help you this time."

"You underestimate my power." He growled utterly bored of this game now, Mon only laughed.

"We shall see." Luke was pulled roughly forward by two men, he was dragged down multiple corridors and halls a few paces behind Mon. Keeping his chin high, he was determined not to show weakness in front of the men and women who he had once called his friends, his family; now they were his enemy.

They came to a large room, it looked much like a courthouse: seats lined three of the wall, two row were in front of them, each one evenly spaced: they were white as well as the whole room, it looked brand new, the walls almost shiny.

In the centre was a glass column reaching up into the ceiling, currently it was about six foot off the floor. Luke was marched over to it, he was shoved and pushed till he was standing upon white circle upon the floor illuminated by tiny lights. The man to his right opened up a small hatch on the floor and he pulled out a small metal wire it grew from the floor till it was locked onto the cuffs that held Luke's wrists together, the wire locked in length; whilst it wasn't pulled taunt it wasn't exactly slack either. The two men took a step back. Already, Luke had seen what was coming. With a hiss the column slid down over him, digging an inch into the ground. The young Sith, however, was not concerned.

After a few dragging minutes people began to file in and take their seats, Luke could hear whispers beyond the curtain of glass, and he could feel eyes boring into him from all directions, he closed his yellow eyes and stretched out with his mind.

The force was there, crackling and roaring like a stormy cloud, he could not touch it, not yet, it was too soon; he would allow them to think they had control over him. He drew his eyes open, only now aware that the room had fallen still and silent.

Upon the podium in front of him were Garm Bel Iblis, an elder man with long grey hair, and two other people he did not recognise, but by their badges they were: Cursa Quarkcatcher, who was dressed in a grey uniform with silver hair and glasses balancing upon the tip of his nose; and Plaid Neutronblast who was younger than Cursa with a black uniform and black hair brushed back and out of tranquil lagoon blue eyes. Luke had a strong feeling that this man was a pilot, but not full time as he was here.

Garm Bel picked up a data pad and began to sieve through the information, "Lord Tyranus-"

"Don't call me that." Luke interrupted leaving Garm's mouth agape, the youth carried on, "The Emperor gave me that name, I don't like it, it was the title of Count Dooku, a failed Sith. I am not a failed Sith." Luke noticed many people begin to write things down.

"So what shall we call you?" Cursa inquired.

After a moment pause for thought a reply was given, "Maybe Luke, Luke Skywalker- Lord Skywalker. Dark Prince- I don't care."

"Very well-" Garm replied, "Commander Skywalker-" He paused, Luke gave a nod accepting the name " You are here on trial today for the murder of countless individuals, and destroying Dantooine; how do you plead?"

There was no pause for thought, "Guilty."

For a brief moment Luke thought he heard a mumble from Plaid's mouth running somewhat along the lines of, " _No surprise- this is a waste of time."_

"May I enquire why this… gathering has occurred?"

"Commander Skywalker, this is your trial." Gram answered.

"Well it may have been, but not now- why would you hold a trial for someone you already knew to be guilty."

"If you were to plead not-guilty we would of had a trial before commencing with the next step- the council has been unable to agree on what course of action should be taken, so therefore they have selected me to do so. To do this I will have to get accounts of what crimes you have committed and to what degree it is. This will help me determine what your fate is."

"Can't you get this information off some other person?" Luke questioned now sounding bored.

"There are witnesses, but I would much like to hear your side of the story." Gram smiled warmly.

"That is acceptable."

"Now let's begin." Crusa quickly stated.

There were many events to go over, in just over nine months the young Skywalker had committed an astonishing number of war crimes, it took them a whole day to go through the small acts that Luke had committed on behalf of the Empire. The second day they moved onto much larger acts.

"Commander, can you tell us the events that occurred before the destruction of Dantooine?" Plaid asked.

"We discovered the location of one of your major bases," the Prince began, eyeing Leia from the corner of his eye; she had decided to join them that day, "The captain aboard the Second Death made a critical error by pulling us out of hyperspace too soon, it was an error in which he paid most heavily. You had more than enough time to escape, I took the only action I could."

"The result being the deaths of Millions." Cursa informed.

"There was no other way."

"Thousands upon our base, but countless more innocents, men, women- children." Plaid declared.

"You think I don't know that!" Skywalker yelled, "It was war, by doing this I could shave years of it, perhaps saving millions more than were slaughtered. If there was any other way I would have taken it, I am not like Vader, or Palpatine, I do not wish to hurt the innocent." There was truth behind his words.

"Right-" Gram noted something down. "Moving onto my last inquiry. The events that took place upon the forest moon of Endor."

This was a sore subject for everyone in that room, thousands had been lost that day. "I ask forward a witness, Han Solo."

Luke's eyes widened at the name, his body going still as a door opened to the side. Han Solo, the man he would have called a brother a year ago. The last time he had seen the smuggler had indeed been on that very day, down in the forest.

"Captain Solo, would you please recall your view of events."

"Certainly," He looked down to Luke, pity in his eyes, " We landed on the surface just before nightfall; we thought it best to attack under the cover of darkness. There is a lot of events but I will just cut to the chase. We had made our way inside and were just about to deactivate the shield when the alarms went off. We were surrounded in seconds, the battle wore on for hours, countless dead, we were bringing in more forces every hour. We were coming out on top, that was until he arrived. It was a slaughter, he cut down every man in his path in pure rage. Myself and Wedge were one of the few remaining, he decided to take action, he decided to face Luke unarmed." He explained.

"Is this correct?" Plaid demanded, Luke could only nod.

Han continued to tell his story-

 _Their heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard as it echoed through the dead corridors of the Imperial base. Han Solo and Wedge Antilles ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from death, they had been ordered to retreat only seconds before. The maze of durasteel walls and dead ends seemed to never end as danger closed in fast._

 _Han felt a tug on his sleeve as he was pulled roughly into a room by his partner- a storage room by the looks of it, hundreds of wooden crates stacked neatly upon each other or laid upon shelves. They were currently in a small clearing amongst the skyscrapers of wood, a distant sound caused them to scutter and dash for safety, settling behind a few low lying crates they waited._

 _They heard the sound of evenly quick paced Stormtroopers pass, the noise grew slowly louder before dying just as quickly as it had come. Both Captains sighed slumping down and resting against the wood at their backs, looking to each other they quietly laughed, frilled that they had escaped death yet again._

 _As their breaths slowed and the room grew ever quieter there was the sense that something was off; they became alert just in time to hear a foot being softly placed upon the floor, quiet as it was it would've been easy to miss. Silently the footsteps grew closer like a predator stalking its prey._

 _Carefully they moved, being as silent as possible, peering over the crate they saw the Shadow before them. He was dressed head to toe in black, at first glance he was bare and plain but as he turned he caught the light that poured in from the corridor beyond you saw what marked him as the enemy. A gloss insignia was printed upon his left shoulder, and a metallic cylinder attached to his belt. This Shadow before them was a Sith, non other than the Dark Prince._

 _Exchanging a worried glance with Wedge, Han gulped. They sunk back down as Wedge whispered: "I'm going to talk to him-"_

" _Don't be a fool, take one step out there and you're signing your own death warrant."_

" _So be it," He replied, "I must try, I would never forgive myself if I did not."_

 _So calmly Wedge stepped out, standing tall he confronted the enemy, unarmed, defenceless, "Luke."_

" _You shouldn't be here." Skywalker hastily replied, his hand falling from where it had been resting upon his lightsaber._

" _Where else would I be, this is war, although it had changed a lot from when I last fought beside you."_

" _I didn't want it to end up like this-"_

" _It doesn't have to be, come with me, we can work this out; please." Wedge pleaded._

" _This- whatever this is, it can not be worked out. Besides, the rebellion would never take me back."_

" _I'm sure an agreement can be settled."_

" _So positive Wedge," Luke smiled, " I would return with you, if there was a chance that I WOULDN'T BE CAGED, THAT I WOULDN'T BE SENTENCED TO DEATH!"_

" _Luke?" Wedge questioned confused._

" _I wasn't my father, they thought I was a traitor, a spy; they would charge me with treason just because I shared the blood of Vader."_

" _Luke- I didn't know."_

" _They said I was him, I wasn't, but I am now."_

" _You can't be serious." Wedge laughed, hoping his friend was joking, "You're nothing like him."_

" _It's nice to know someone still believes in me."_

 _At that words got caught in his throat, he looked at him now, he could see the blood that was plastered thickly to his uniform, non of which was his own. His eyes were like fire, burning a hole straight through him. He had been told the tales of the brutal Prince, the Merciless Monster, he had discarded them, refused to believe them- they were not true. Now faced with it now, with him standing just meters away the clouded story became a lot clearer._

 _He could not stop the words that had been as hard and as heavy as lead mere moments ago flow freely from his mouth like honey- "You've become a monster."_

 _Luke turned away, "It was only a matter of time." There was something in his voice, what was it…. sadness?_

" _How could you do this? We were your friends, your family?"_

" _I was betrayed." He stated, his voice low._

" _No-no, you can't just suddenly change like this- you were always like this!" Wedge roared, "You betrayed us, you traitor!"_

" _Enough!" He hissed, first clenched._

" _We trusted you, I trusted you!"_

" _Silence!"_

" _One day, you will pay for your crimes, for the millions you have slaughtered, for Danto-"_

" _Enough!"_

 _Wedge was cut of by a sudden outburst of anger- in one swift move the room was left in silence._

 _Han listened from where he was hidden, he could no guess what had caused such a change in Wedge- what had he seen? Fighting his fear he stood on shaky legs, when he turned he saw a scene of devastation and ruin. Luke was stood wide eyed staring at the body at his feet, his arm was held out, lightsaber gripped tightly in his hand it trembled._

" _Luke?"_

 _The youth's head snapped up, eyes instantly locking together they stood there in shock._

" _Han?" He glanced down to Wedge, "I...I...I'm sorry" Dropping his lightsaber to the ground he took a step back, Han made to follow, "No-please, I don't want to hurt you."_

" _Kid. I can help." Han ignored Luke's advice taking a step forward, Skywalker took one back. "Please, just come with me."_

" _I can't- Please you must understand, I can not leave him."_

" _Luke! Come with me, we can sort this out."_

" _Stay away from me Han."_

" _Like hell I will!"_

 _Han had lunged to grab Luke before he was hit by pain, the last thing he had seen from where he was laid was Luke turning and running but not before whispering, "I'm sorry."_

The court had listened in silence as Captain Solo relaid the story, a pin could of been heard dropping. The seconds after stood still, Han became uncomfortable, coughing he continued: "What the Kid did was wrong, nobody can deny that, yet I believe that this young man is not as evil as you claim. He is not the monster you believe, and if he is, it is not due to his heritage, but rather yourselves. He was your friend, your family, he was willing to lay down his life to this cause, for you, yet you cast him out at the first sign that he could become something else. There is good in him- I know it. I hope that you are as lenient as possible with this case, I hope you remember that this was not his own fault, you shall find that fault amongst yourselves."

"Do you have any evidence to prove this?"

Han removed a silver object from his pocket and laid it down.

Solo looked down to Luke and gave him a smile before stepping down. The kid would not be alone in this, he would fight for him.

* * *

It was days later that the verdict was decided:

Gram stood, "After hearing all the evidence I have come to a final conclusion. Commander Skywalker will be given the opportunity to right his wrongs, I sent out a ship several days ago to retrieve Jedi Master Yoda-"

"What?! No, you can't-" Luke shouted panicked.

"It is hoped that he can help the Commander."

"He will kill me!" The forced crackled.

"If Skywalker can not be helped he will be sentenced to life in prison."

"I am a Sith- you fool, he will put me down before he will help me." Luke howled. Gram, Cursa and Plaid stepped down. The force was close now.

To his left a door began to open, reaching out he achieved the impossible, the darkness moulded to his touch, the metal around his limbs broke freeing him from his bonds, the tracker in his neck was crushed as the glass column shattered falling softly to the ground in thousands of crystallised water droplets. He reached out with the force, his lightsaber flew from where it had been laying on a desk and into his hand activating as it touched his skin.

Now the door was fully open, Master Yoda entered his saber lit ready to duel to the end, to finish it all.

The tension was disturbed by the door to his right opening, in raced an officer running straight to where Mon Mothma and Leia were sat:

"Emperor Vader and his fleet has just entered the system."

* * *

 _Once you start down the dark, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The Next Chapter will be the last.**

 **Please Review.**

 **RavenLu22**


	8. Chapter 8- Fates Decided

**Well here it is the last chapter, it's a little shorter than the rest but I hope just as good.**

 **I would like to thank you all for reading.**

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fates Decided.**

The beak like mouth of the Imperial cruiser slowly lowered, columns of air gushed out through small opening in is metal armour. As soon as a faint click could be heard as metal touched the hard ground loud footsteps could be heard marching down the cold surface. Darth Vader surveyed the terrain, Takodana. A lush, emerald planet, it surface covered by forest and lakes, it's trees full of life, a planet of beauty.

However to day it was not. Thunder boomed in the distance, lighting crackled and forked through the dark clouds illuminating them for brief seconds. Rain descended from the darkness, slowly beginning to turn the ground into a muddy bog. Vader pulled his hood up and ventured out, an escort of four stormtroopers following close behind. Several trooper transports landed close by, thousands of troops filed out, many more were getting ready on board the Star Destroyers in orbit. His black satin cape danced in the wind behind him as he advanced forward, his crimson blade extended before him, rebel soldiers began to emerge from the building.

A sea of blaster bolts raged towards them, several white armoured men fell to the ground a burning hole in their armour. His blade of energy moved as quickly as you could blink sending blaster bolts back towards those who had fired them. Although the opposing forces were putting up a good fight they were slowly being driven back till the last that remained had fallen, the rest had been smart and retreated. The Sith followed his son's signature in the force, but there was another, a brighter light- Yoda.

Gritting his teeth his paces became longer, mowing through the bodies of the fallen and out of the rain. _What was that Jedi doing here?_ Picking up pace he began to jog, the troopers behind him running just to keep up, his son was in danger, he would not let him get taken again by the Jedi; not after he just found him.

* * *

 _Several hours ago..._

 _Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor, he had just been given the news of his father's death, it was sudden, unexpected. He would never admit it, not even in his death, that the loss of his Grandson had been heavy on him, the frantic plea for help that had surged through the force a few weeks ago had mentally knocked the old man. He hadn't been well for a while, his old age finally getting to him, it was a pity that his son or grandson hadn't been there when he had finally passed._

 _Now he stared out into the void of space, feeling cold and alone- his father was dead, Luke was- well he didn't know, the call through the force had been weak, then had completely vanished, there had been nothing after. The first thing Vader had done was travel to Naboo, the last place his son was know to be, the Star Destroyers still lumbered in orbit, they had travelled down to the surface, the wreckage from the craft had been recovered, the rebel base had been found but had been found empty, a mere shell. His son could be dead, it was most probable that he was, but without a body being found or any news Vader had clung onto the hope that he was still alive._

 _Suddenly there was a wave of fear and panic coming towards him, he had to refrain from stumbling back as it his him with a brutal force._

 _'Father' the force had called. Pure joy had come over him, his mouth curved into a smile, his son was alive, but was in incredible danger. His son's presence had vanished as soon as it had surfaced but not before he had pinpointed its location; Naboo._

* * *

He should have trusted him instincts- they had searched Naboo, questioned its leader but with no trace that the rebellion remained on the planet, the abandoned base backing this up, they had decided that the rebellion had move on and so had retreated not wishing to anger the citizens.

Close now, he picked up unnatural speed as danger loomed ever thicker. Halting he examined the door before him, identical to every other in every way but one- his son was behind this one, that was all that mattered. It swooshed open with a simple hand gesture and granted him entrance, inside was a courtroom, rebels crouched hidden behind barricades of wood, many laid still upon the floor. Blades humming caught the Sith Lord's attention, his eyes drawn to the duel commencing in a open space.

Glass littered the floor upon which they danced, red against green. He stood astonished as he watched his son duel someone who was neither himself or the Emperor, the first time he watched his son in a duel which could result in a fatal injury- an unfair duel he might add. His son, Luke, parried each of the green aliens blows as it flew in the air about him, whilst simultaneously deflecting blaster bolts- not randomly but each one back to its owner. There was a great concentration of Dark Energy in this room as Luke constantly drew upon it to refuel his sapping strength, he would not be able to stand much longer.

 _Snap-hiss._ Instantly the attention in the room was drawn to him, many coward at his presence, Luke smiled, Yoda snarled in fury.

"Picking unfair fights now are we, old Jedi?" He spat.

"Skywalker," Yoda greeted as the duel continued. Vader joined blocking one of the blows allowing his son a rest, gathering the force he used it and his physical strength and pushed back the Jedi. Yoda flew across the clearing and into a wooden stand only to ragin his feet seconds later. Their blades locked their gentle hums turning into harsh crackling. Instinctively Luke went into defence guarding his father's back as the surrounding rebels regained themselves.

Aching muscles and sore eyes plagued the young Skywalker, he did not know where the 900 year old Jedi got his stamina from, he doubted that he ever would. Moments ago he had been certain that he would not survive this, then his father had entered a battalion of troops behind him, relief had flooded his veins.

Father and son swapped positions, so that at all times one would be dueling Yoda whilst the other protected them from enemy and friendly fire so that they could devote their whole attention upon their opponent. It was working, the Jedi Master began to tire, the Sith Lord and Prince pair was too much for him. Still even with his weakened state they could not managed to deal the fatal blow. They used the force, catapulting the Jedi across the room like a rag doll, and just like a rag doll he never seemed to be significantly worse afterwards. It was a question off who would fall first- from exhaustion or otherwise.

Luke saw Han and Leia arguing like an old married couple in the corner, Chewwie was protecting them from any harm that would come their way. Questioning what they were debating he allowed his mind to wander for a moment. He did not realise that Yoda was now preparing to strike at him- "Luke!"

He pivoted on the spot just catching a glimpse of a green blur come towards him- _this was it, the end…_

The blur was knocked off course by an unexpected force depositing it some way across the room, a scorched hole through his robes.

Vader's breath caught in his throat as the Jedi slipped by him, a fraction too late, maybe all it would take. Yoda glided towards his son, blade bared and ready to strike the final blow- _this could not be it, he could not lose him again…_

Yet as he moved to take action the Jedi veered off course, the result of a strong impact, relief swallowed him. The Jedi laid still for moments before evaporating before his very eyes. He turned searching for the being who had save Luke, he found him, stood beside a woman, a man he recognised as one of the rebels Luke had called a friend- _maybe he had judged the smuggler too soon._ Or maybe he had spoke too soon.

The princess gasped her hands flying to her mouth, tears to her eyes, the blaster fell from Solo's hand, it took precious seconds for him to see the cause of their distress. Panic smothered his relief as he turned, he found Mon Mothma, as gun in her shaky hand, the barrel pointed towards... _Luke._

He cried out seeing his son's hand to his side a river of blood flowing rapidly over it, dropping him blade he rushed over catching the youth before he fell and gently lowering him down, he cradled his head with his right hand whilst applying pressure to the wound with the other-

"Fa-th-er…" Luke rasped.

"Yes my son, I'm here." He grasped hold off his small hand unaware that he was rocking him.

"Y- yo- you came back for- me."

"Always, my child… my precious son."

A tear escaped from the youth eye- "I-I-...lov-lo…." the voice trailed away.

Vader pulled his hand from the wound and took his son in his arms holding him to his chest, he allowed tears to flow freely, vaguely aware of the medics entering.

* * *

They stood in ceremony around the new tombstone at the head of a freshly dug grave which laid peacefully beside another in the Imperial Palace gardens, the sun glistening off it crystal rock surface.

It was a simple grave for a man who had changed the galaxy-

 _Emperor Palpatine_

 _Beloved Father and Grandfather_

Around the graves stood five figures, Vader stood in the centre, to his left stood his newly discovered daughter, Leia and her Fiance Captain Solo. That had been an interesting evening, and had been a blur for him, he found his daughter, not only discovered that she was engaged to a smuggler but was pregnant with their child. It had taken all his strength not to strangle the man, but had put it aside when he saw now how happy they were together their hands intertwined.

However to his left stood his son, the child he had thought dead in his arms only a week ago, now he was out of the med centre and walking about, well with as much ease as he could at this stage. His fingers were wrapped around that of Mara Jade, a relationship that he approved of more that his daughters. Sighing he tried to remember back to when he had become so fatherly, but he would not change it for the world.

The galaxy was changing now- a new government was rising from the ashes of its parents, it was his job later on that evening to inform the people of this-

"This galaxy had been through more than it's fair share of horrors, and I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors during my time in power, however I am confident that new, improved government can be built on the foundations left by those set before it, we can learn from their mistakes as neither were perfect. So I am imposing a new council, men and women,chosen from a selection of those you vote to be deemed worthy of such power, by the two people who I have complete trust in- my daughter, Princess Leia Skywalker, and my son,Price Luke Skywalker. A council with the power to warrant immediate action when the galaxy is under immediate fret. Long may the Empire of the Republic reign!"

 _The End..._

* * *

 **Well that is it for the Duel of Fates- I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the story, if not why?**

 **For those observant Hamilton fans, did you spot the small quote? (One Last Time)**


End file.
